Dragonic Destiny: The Flames Of Hope
by Atrum Artifex
Summary: After suffering from nightmares, Natsu is determined to end his problem and return to normal. When he finds out that his nightmares are a terrifying vision given to him by Igneel, Natsu is asked to go on a journey to end a war that Igneel started long ago. Still the same story guys just renamed it a little.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Update 8 /11/15: I went and reread chapters 1-6 and I felt like things really needed to match up. So I am going to revise all chapters leading up to the most current chapter 8. **

**Due to the recent updates to Fairy Tail, The trilogy takes place after the Tartaros arc and I will be rewriting some parts to incorporate Igneel's death and the Dragon's final farewell to their children. **

**Everyone will still have their current abilities gained from the Tartaros fights, while others will evolve (Pretty much like Gajeel going from Iron to Steel)**

**Some scenes will be rewritten and/or expanded on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL CREATIVE RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

* * *

"Another mission done, but it was way too easy! The guys we beat up were not even tough at all!" A certain pink haired wizard although as happy as he was that the mission is complete was bored as a sloth at the enemies they took out.

"Aye it was too easy sir!" Happy said

"Come on Natsu; just be happy we finished this mission." Unfortunately for Natsu, his partner Lucy Heartfilia was not so thrilled at the end result.

"At least you didn't get stripped of clothes, lose your gate keys and get whipped for losing them by a ticked off mermaid."

"Aye Happy is happy that it went well."

With this most recent escapade ending in disaster, Team Natsu returns home with their heads in defeat. This mission was simple: go in, defeat the thugs and get out. Unfortunately for the strongest team this simple mission left a lot to be desired and half a city gone.

"Well guys we destroyed half a city so we can say goodbye to the reward money that is promised; lets add a pissed off master screaming down our throats… again." The young shirtless mage known as Gray Fullbuster said with complaint.

"Well ice boy here froze the city guard to death!" Natsu says as he tries to drag down his rival through the cracks.

"You burned half the city and smashed through ten walls when you got sent flying! This should be coming out of your damn pocket you fire breathing prick!" Gray retaliates back.

"Enough!" A loud thunderous voice boomed in the quiet forest. Walking behind them was a scarlet iron clad woman who had the abundance of eloquence and gracefulness of nobility, with the anger of a dragon. Erza Scarlet; the most prominent S-class mage in Fairy Tail is always the one breaking up fights between Natsu and Gray.

"Both of you contributed to the destruction of the city so BOTH of you will share the blame!" Erza says as she feels the hem of her skirt trembling.

Behind her iron armor was a small girl. She is no more than 12 years of age; quietly shaking in fear of the woman in front of her. Wendy Marvell is a new addition to Team Natsu, acting as the team medic. As powerful as she is, she is drained by the constant healing she had to do on Natsu and Gray. Dragging along her feet along and falling asleep, she is awakened by the booming, commandeering presence that is Erza Scarlet.

"Okay we'll stop! No arguing here!" Gray began to panic and sweat with Natsu grabbing his arm and imitating happy.

"What are we going to do with you?" Lucy said in exasperation. "Now you guys got Wendy worked up when she should be resting."

A female exceed flies alongside Happy and scolds the two mages saying "You should apologize to Wendy. She kept you two idiots in the fight."

"Sorry Wendy" Natsu and Gray apologize to the young girl. Wendy only produced a nod as she was too tired to respond.

The rest of the trip was quiet, and morbid, as they could only wait for their usual punishment by Makarov leader of the guild. After days of walking they finally make it back to the Guild Hall. The sight of their guild hall is still home. They all sighed as the judgment that they avoided in their Galuna Island mission would come back to bite them all.

* * *

The town is in the midst of rebuilding after Fairy Tail's war with the dark guild: Tartaros. The damage is critical and the guild hall was completely incinerated. At first Natsu, wanted to leave Magnolia and train, but after insistence from all his friends, he agrees to stay and help train alongside his guild. After numerous weeks of assisting Magnolia's reconstruction, the town was not only back to normal, but the town looked flashier and more attractive than what is was originally.

"Hard to believe that we managed to get this town up and running in only 5 months after that mess with those Tartaros bastards" Natsu says as he walks through the streets leading up to the guild hall.

"Yeah it's really amazing to see how everyone pulled together to help rebuild the town." Lucy adds to conversation.

"I can't understand how the master forced us to contribute to reconstruction of the WHOLE town." Gray was happy after seeing the restored town, but was a little frustrated at the fact they had to help with reconstruction of Magnolia.

"We were the ones who let this happen to Magnolia Gray." Erza still embittered by her experience as memory flashes of her being tortured by Kyoka. "We need to give back to them after its citizens tolerated us for this long."

Unbeknownst to her Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Gray were already ahead leaving Erza and Wendy to themselves. Wendy saw her eyes obscured by her hair, and smelled the scent of salt coming from her eyelids.

"Are you okay Erza?" Wendy, who was still dragging along her exhausted body, is still keen enough to know something was on her mind.

"Yes Wendy I'm fine." Erza tries to play it off, but the Dragon Slayer didn't buy it.

"It's about Tartaros isn't it?" Wendy asks.

"Yes. I- I can't let it go for some odd reason." Erza says in a solemn voice. "I can't shake off being tortured and having all my senses dulled. I still can't let go of the possibility of us being killed. We might not escape from the next one, should it ever happen again."

"It will be okay Erza." Wendy says to her. "I- I still haven't recovered either. I-I almost died taking down face, and it still hurts to know Grandeeny is gone." Wendy pushes herself to walk in front of Erza.

"I'm glad I still have everyone here Erza. You should be too." Wendy smiles but loses her footing, and Erza catches the young dragon slayer. Wendy looks up at Erza's face to see that her tear is gone and that by her smile Erza is slowly coming to terms with her torture during the Tartaros war.

"You're right Wendy. We are still together and that's what matters. Unfortunately it's not going to save us from the wrath of the master."

* * *

After receiving their "punishment" (which consisted of public humiliation and running around naked in the streets for the guys, and a show for the guys put on by the girls (save for Wendy), they went their separate ways home, exhausted from their "retribution".

_Today was a disaster. I hope we don't destroy another town in the next mission. Why do we always cause chaos wherever we go? Still it was fun as always. I hardly can believe we have been together for this long._ As long as she has been in Fairy Tail Lucy reflects on her day and how she will put her thoughts into words for her late mother's letter. _Regardless of how things are going I'm doing great mom, and another day of hard work is done._

As she finishes her thoughts she returns to her cozy apartment. However as she opens the door to her apartment she finds the lights on and sees her team sitting in the remains of her living room.

"Welcome home!" Gray and Erza manage to speak.

"W-welcome h-ome Lucy" Wendy mutters shyly.

"Here it comes in three, two, o-" Before Natsu could count down Lucy hits him with her heavy luggage.

"Haven't we already done enough damage today!?" Lucy exclaimed loudly.

"It was Erza's idea that we should all have a sleepover." Gray added.

Natsu dusts himself from getting slammed into the wall and says "I wanted to go home after "that", but Erza insisted on this after having some kind of pep talk."

"I understand Erza and Wendy, but you and Natsu are guys." After Lucy finished her ranting, she took the suitcase she hit Natsu with, and placed it by her new queen-sized bed.

"We didn't have choice! She just barged down our doors and dragged us out of our houses!" Gray said as he pointed to Erza. "I was just about to put my clothes on but I didn't get them in time."

"Oh stop it. I have your spares right here Gray." She hands the spare clothes she keeps for her childhood friend in case if he ever lost his clothes in some weird stripping event. "I thought it would also be great to build more morale between our team."

"For a second there I actually believed it." Carla appears out of nowhere. "We need to balance this team sad as it sounds."

"You can't balance us cause we're the strongest team!" Happy interjects. "Nothing and no one can come our way!"

"That's exactly WHY we need to balance out this team." Carla merely face palms at Happy's comment, choosing to not carry on the argument.

'I already think that we have more than enough morale since we destroy buildings and have a mob runs us out of what's left of town.'Lucy thought to herself.

"Come on let's get this whole sleepover started!" Natsu exclaims and cheers are heard afterwards.

* * *

With Lucy and Natsu cooking food and Gray using his magic to create drinks, the gang had dinner. Natsu started a conversation about who is currently the strongest, with Gray adding his usual remarks to Natsu. Natsu and Gray started butting heads at Lucy's small table, with the table almost breaking. With Erza stopping the fight, the group simmered down and continued another conversation. After eating dinner the gang decided to head to sleep for the night. The girls shared the bed, and the guys took the floor. The room was dark and quiet; save for a breeze gently flowing through Lucy's window. The quiet and the stillness would be broken by the stressful tossing and turning of the fire dragon slayer. As bare as his body is while sleeping, he is sweating hard and the salted drops ran down his forehead; like raindrops falling off a slanted edge. His already moist chest began to heat up with the fire swelling inside his body. With little tiny flames igniting on his chest there was no wonder Natsu became deeply involved in his dream.

Flames; there are flames spreading everywhere. Natsu as the dragon slayer who eats fire saw as the fire did its chaotic and destructive dance. Trying as he could to help pacify the flames by eating it he couldn't. People running to get away from the insanity that is destruction Natsu could only watch as people fled in fear, and corpses that littered the streets to pave the way for the harbinger of genocide. All Natsu could do was wait as the people try to flee, knowing that he could not save them. Natsu felt fear before, but this was an all-consuming, despairing fear. A fear for the people, fear for the destruction, and fear for his own helplessness. How he felt when his friend Lisanna was thought to be dead; how he felt when Lucy was kidnapped by Phantom Lord, and when Erza shed tears for Simon. It was the same shadow of despair and sorrow he felt as it crept up behind the tall proud mage of Fairy Tail. Its embrace, cold as the winter wind, gave him a chill as if he was blasted by Gray's Ice-Make magic.

'Is this how despair feels? Is this what everyone I helped also felt when they struggled? When they fell to their knees? When I picked them up to fight again? Is this feeling escapable?' Natsu began to ask these questions in his head as he saw the chaotic painting that is the destruction and death of the people flutter all about him. Suddenly he was slowly ascending to the night sky littered with the bright orange ground that is the town. As the very same feeling of despair left him, the heat began to become stronger.

'Its night it should be cold, so why do I…feel…hot?' Natsu began to realize that very same fear that first crept up his shoulder grab him by the neck. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak with the wind being taken out of him. All he could do turn slowly. As he turned he saw an eye; a dragon's eye with its iris in the shape of a cross. Its four ways reaching north south east and west: a cross made just for Natsu one he couldn't escape or burn his way out of. The eye that stared at Natsu intently its gaze the embodiment of fear speaking to him like a whisper within the winds:

_Chaos and destruction imbued within thy flames_

_A fate all will abide_

_Thy cross will hold your broken body_

_In to thy hands you will DIE!_

"NOOOOOO!"Natsu woke up as quickly as he could. Everyone else that was sleeping soundly was woken up like an annoying alarm clock by Natsu's scream.

"Dude its six in the morning, go back to sleep!" Gray threw a pillow at Natsu, as he stood there dazed from his dream.

* * *

**Update: 8/14/15: Here is the first re-edit completed. Hopefully it won't detract from the story. As such leave a review about the change whether you liked it or not.**

**Here is the end of the first chapter! As far as uploading goes I will continue to update in the weeks and months to come but with a catch: every ten chapters I publish will mark a break period for me to not only catch up but edit and rewrite the chapters I have already written. Thank you guys and please read and review my story and until the next chapter is up, keep on reading!**


	2. Search For Answers

**Hello Everyone! I'm here to give you guys another chapter of Flames of Hope. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed my story to this point in time. Now I know that most people are wondering what will the pairings will be, all I can say is keep on reading to find out what will happen next! There is still so much left to tell!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL MASHIMA-SENSEI DOES! (Otherwise I would have created it to be a dark story XD)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Search for Answers

* * *

'Why do I keep having this same dream every night? It's pissing me off!' in the weeks that followed, Natsu began to lose sleep, and lose focus in battle. At first he passed it off as bad week, the rest of the group realizes that Natsu is slipping in skill. Natsu always finishes battles, but it's Erza that was picking up the slack for him recently. It's has become so troublesome that Happy began to keep his distance from Natsu, not knowing what to do in this situation.

'It has gotten so bad that I'm putting the whole group in danger! I need help with understanding this dream I'm having, but I don't know where to start.' Natsu quietly thought. His frustration at this dream weighs him down not only in skill, but in mind. In the recent weeks he also began to feel more down than usual, not being the life of the party as he had always been. 'I'll try asking Levy! She might be able to help me with understanding this. She's always been smart, maybe she knows something.'

* * *

Walking through the happy atmosphere that is the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu found Levy hanging out with her usual group shadow gear as well as Gajeel.

"Hey Levy" Natsu said in his usual tone.

"Hey Natsu" Levy was always in a happy mood, but with the mood that Natsu has written on his face it leaves a lot to be desired on her atmosphere

"Natsu are you alright?" Jet managed to say.

"You've been glum the past few weeks, and you're left with all these wounds." Droy also said

"Why you looking so glum Salamander; something got that fire in you?" Gajeel asked rudely.

"Gajeel!" Levy said. "Anyways what's wrong Natsu? You haven't been yourself recently. Anything you would like to talk about?"

"I'm okay, but there is something I would like to ask you." Natsu said rather seriously

"Sure what's on your mind?" Levy asked.

"You're into books and you're really smart. So what can you tell me about dreams? Even about dreams that happen over again?"

'If a dream is bothering him it must be serious.' Levy says to herself. "Well I have a few books that I have that can give you to read, and if you don't understand it I'll try to help as well."

"Sure thing!" Natsu smiled. However the smile was surreal like a jester's face paint, with Levy seeing right through it.

'Even though it's none of my business, I can't abandon Natsu to this by himself.' Levy analyzed his face giving her a hunch that this only the beginning of a new trial for Natsu to face.

"How about you come to my place in Fairy Hills? I give you better assistance there." Levy also asked him

"I thought I wasn't allowed in Fairy Hills." Natsu said

"Not when you need to do some work." Levy 's coded message brightened Natsu's face as he got the hint.

"Sure thing what time would be best?" Natsu asked

"We can leave now if you like."

"Alright then let's get going!"

With a mix reaction on Gajeel and looks of disappointed men not being able to get laid tonight, Natsu went back in his serious tone and spoke to them

"I'll bring her back I promise guys. I just need help with this." Natsu turned around and what Gajeel saw in his face was a look of fear and uncertainty as if he knows he's not walking out of a fight alive. Natsu and Levy silently left the guild hall and went straight to Fairy Hills.

* * *

"I'm really worried about Natsu. He's been like this for three weeks already." Happy said in sorrow. Three weeks since he started hearing Natsu scream into the night and waking up frantic.

"Wendy you sure that this is not just a dragon slayer problem we need to worry about?" Carla said.

"I-I'm sure it isn't. It's only happening to Natsu, or otherwise Gajeel as well as I would be affected too." Wendy always worried over everyone in the guild, especially for Natsu. As the days turned into weeks he had more cuts and scrapes, she often healed and tended to in her spare time.

"More importantly why are you here with us Happy? Shouldn't you be off with Natsu? She could use the company as well." Carla asked with her eyebrows tipping downward in frustration.

"Natsu looks like he needs space I can't really be a bother to him right now." Happy said with a sorrowful look. "Aye as for why I'm with you guys, Wendy needs all the company she can get, and going with Natsu to get his wounds checked every day, it just stuck."

Carla began to mull over Wendy's current emotional state. 'I agree with Happy on this. Her emotions have been getting the better of her since she first started healing Natsu's wounds. As well as putting into account the stress of seeing Natsu depressed doesn't help improve her dilemma.'

"I don't know Carla what should I do?" Both Happy and Carla looked at Wendy and saw the tears on her fair skinned face. Her tears and her heart screaming for Natsu to return to normal was all that Wendy asked for.

"Natsu will pull through I'm sure." Carla began to reassure her like any mother would. Happy could see how much Wendy was suffering.

Suddenly Happy began to hear voices outside of Wendy's room. He heard Levy talking to another male and the echoes passed through the thin walls.

"Natsu, my room is just down the hall from here." Levy said to him quietly

'Natsu's here? Why is he here? If this is a good chance to find out then I'd better let Wendy and Carla know.' Happy thought to himself.

"Wendy if you want to know what's going on with Natsu now's your chance."

"Where are we going?" Wendy asks Happy. Carla also gives a questioning look to the blue exceed.

"We're going to Levy's room."

Levy's room was always filled with books, almost as if she had a mini library within them. Seeing her look through her books diligently was something Natsu always admired about Levy.

"Okay first question: why did you ask me instead of Lucy or Erza?" Levy continued to search for the book in question as she went through rows and rows of books.

"You have more stuff to draw on. I know they're my friends but I can't exactly tell them the whole reason why just yet, because I don't understand this myself." Natsu began to look away from Levy's eyes and observed the room around him. "I don't want to get blasted for this especially by Gray."

'He really seems focus and determined to figure this out. It may be a different feeling from Natsu, but his motivation is still the same.' Levy says to herself.

"So what's this dream of yours Natsu do you mind telling me about it?" Levy asked. "It might be able to help with finding a book that can help you understand it better."

"I was hoping to avoid talking about it but I guess I have no choice." Natsu said. "It starts out when I see a town in flames. People running everywhere bodies all over the street.."

Natsu observes Levy taking notes as she writes down details to help her in her search.

"Okay; anything else you remember?"

"I can see myself flying away from the town and I'm in the night sky and the town burns… then I feel as if something is behind me watching my every move. I turn around to see who is then" Natsu suddenly stops and his eyes roll as if he moved into a trance like state.

"Natsu?" Levy could only utter as she watches Natsu's unusual behavior.

Natsu began to utter the same line told to him again and again in the dream, but it turned into something foreign and unintelligible to Levy. After snapping out of his trance he collapsed with a sound of thunder.

"Natsu!" a voice said as she runs past Levy "Say something! Please!"

"Wendy? Is that you?" Natsu said as he mustered his remaining strength to open his eyes. Natsu aggressively tried to lift his arm but he couldn't feel it as it was as numb and cold like ice.

"You scared me Natsu. I was worried that you could have died." Wendy began to cry. Natsu was like an older brother to her, one of the strongest people she has ever met and continually relied on him for strength. To see her "big bro" in this weak state made her worry.

"I'm fi—"It was all Natsu said before he became unconscious and motionless like a rock.

'I feel cold, nothing but cold; no fire, no warmth and no strength. I'm just here waiting in the dark.'

'_Natsu' _

'_Igneel!'_

The darkness that is Natsu's mind is illuminated by white light. Clouds began to form with a radiant yellow sunrise as far as any eye could see.

'Natsu…..open your eyes boy'. A loud thunderous voice echored throughout the tranquil sign as if it wanted Natsu to know that "it" existed that I'm here though you cannot see it. Natsu began to open his eyes and found out he was floating in the sky. In front of him he saw a familiar face that he had been searching for a long time.

"Igneel" was all Natsu could mutter.

"Natsu I do not have time to explain, you must listen and listen carefully" As happy and as joyous as he was to see Natsu again, Igneel had little time for small talk. "The world is in danger. The Dragons will rise again and the Dragon Emperor will reclaim and oppress the entire world, and all of human kind with it."

"What do you mean? I thought the dragons are all gone!" Natsu felt more confused and bewildered by this sudden situation

"The dragons that lived in Earth-Land were exiled from another land, for rebelling against the Dragon Emperor." Igneel began to speak in a mournful tone. "I helped these dragons in defense of the humans, but we failed and the humans who inherited our powers slaughtered."

"What does that have to do with me?" Natsu asked

"More is to be revealed to you in time. You must heed my instructions and go back to the place where we had lived together. There is something that I want you to have; something that only you can wield."

Before Natsu could say anything the image of Igneel began to fade into ashes. As he tried to grab and reach for his foster father, Natsu felt the remains of Igneel flow through his hand and fly through the current reality that stood before him. As he turned around he saw the very same bright light envelop the landscape that is his dream. The light consumes Natsu, and his dream fades to white.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 2. A bit of good news to all readers and followers; I am done planning the first ten chapters of the story, and am currently writing out the 6th chapter as we speak. Thank You and don't forget to read and review! Until the next chapter keep on reading!**


	3. The End is at the Beginning

**Hi guys sorry for being late with another chapter. My internet was down so I couldn't post as much, but great news I'm going strong and I haven't given up this story yet. Here we are chapter 3 of Flames of Hope!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The End is at the Beginning

* * *

"I won't be taking on any more jobs for now guys." Natsu began as he explained his current situation without divulging any details to the rest of Team Natsu.

After waking up in the living room of Fairy Hills, the other tenants saw Natsu lying on the couch and mercilessly beat him up. After Levy and Wendy came back into the room and saw the commotion, Levy cleared up the misunderstanding and the others apologized to Natsu. He turned his gaze away from the apologetic and sheepish crowd, and focused it on the red-haired woman that had stepped into the room. Natsu asked Erza to summon everyone to talk to them about something important and Erza sent him home.

"Erza, I would like for you to take care of everyone and be the leader for the team."

"When did you become leader flame eater? Wasn't Erza always calling the shots_?_" Gray couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Natsu leading people.

"Keep it up and I'll sew your clothes to your body you ice licker." Natsu was more than serious about the threat.

However before Gray could open his mouth, he felt a menacing aura come from Erza.

"Gray, one more word and I'll have to sew your mouth up as well." She said.

Gray silently shut his mouth without a second thought.

"I believe it would be best if you did. All of us are concerned about your health. These injuries aren't good for your body. You're also putting a lot of strain on the group, especially on Wendy. She can't be healing you consistently_._" Lucy added.

Natsu shifted his gaze towards Wendy who was falling asleep on the table. Her sleeping figure sat still on the barrel shaped seat as her eyelashes fluttered like the wings of a butterfly, trying to stay awake as their meeting continued.

'_I feel bad for Wendy. She looks really tired. I can't get her involved any more than she has already. She stayed up all night just to make sure I was okay_.'

"As long as you guys are okay with what I have to say, there should be no objections_."_ Natsu stated.

As Gray, Erza, and Lucy got up from the table, Natsu saw that Wendy was still sleeping. Her small body hadn't moved since the meeting had commenced and her quiet, motionless figure, gave a small sound.

'_Is she snoring?_' Natsu wondered as his keen sense of hearing picked up on the faint noise once again.

'_Yeah, she's snoring alright_.' Natsu concluded as he softly walked over to her and gently nudged her shoulders.

"Hey Wendy, come on wake up, we're done now." Natsu whispered to her.

"H-uh?" Wendy began to mutter in her half-dazed state.

As she lifted her head from her makeshift pillow, Natsu noticed a small pool right where she'd been sleeping moments ago.

"Wendy, you left a pool of drool on the table." Natsu remarked rather bluntly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Natsu! It won't happen again!" Wendy felt embarrassed as she tried to clean up her drool.

Natsu laughed at her embarrassment. Wendy turned beet red at hearing his laughter.

"It's not funny Natsu! I was worried about you!" Wendy said as she cleaned up the last traces of her mess.

"I know I know." He chuckled. The Fire Dragon Slayer began to calm down. "Listen Wendy, I'm really sorry about all of my mess-ups recently. I never meant to drag you into this."

Natsu's honesty to his friends was something Wendy had always admired about him. When he made a mistake he always apologized, even though some of the mistakes were solely accidents.

"It's alright Natsu, I'm just glad you're okay for now." Wendy smiled up at him. Though she felt extremely tired and fatigued, deep down she was truly glad that Natsu came out of it okay.

"I want to make it up to you. I know that you like cake. Why don't we go out for some?" Natsu proposed the unusual question. "Plus it's lunchtime and I'm getting hungry anyway."

"I would like to go Natsu!" Wendy became happily excited at the thought of cake and other delicious sweets and ran to Magnolia's bakery.

* * *

After buying Wendy some cake and various sweets, Natsu and Happy escorted Carla and Wendy back to Fairy Hills. It was very late as the moon began its ascension into the sky. Wendy waved to Natsu as she walked to her dorm with a sleepy Carla in her hands. Natsu watched as the two faded into the building and walked away from the tall dormitory with Happy flying about his head.

"Natsu are you okay with not telling her about this dream of yours? After your light show in Levy's room it will be even harder to keep it from her as well as the rest of our friends." Happy said as he was eating his fish.

"This is the best way. I took her out today to apologize for worrying her. I can't let her get involved in what I am about to do."

Wendy had become an important figure in Natsu's life; maybe just as important as the rest of his team.

"I realize now that what Igneel wants me to do, is something that only I can do; I can't let anyone else get involved Happy." Natsu said.

"What's given you this idea Natsu?" Happy asked curiously.

"It's just the way he talked to me in that vision or premonition or whatever. He….. Sounded desperate, like he needed help with something that involves only me."

"Really Natsu?" Happy said in a surprised tone. "Cause if he wanted you to catch a really HUGE fish I could do it better than you can!"

"I'm hoping it does have to do with fish. All this thinking burns my head." Natsu says as she hold

"Don't think too hard Natsu. How about we get something to eat?"

"Yeah it sounds like a good plan Happy!"

* * *

After returning home for the day Natsu and Happy both decided to call it a day and went to sleep in their hammocks. Natsu, however, tossed and turned in his sleep displaying the same symptoms he shows during his night terrors. In his mind, it wasn't the same exact dream he'd had before. This time Igneel appeared to him again, showing the same blue sky that Natsu saw the first time his father had stood before him in a dream. This time, Igneel looked rather displeased at his son's lack of progress.

"My son, when the great Igneel gives you a task you must fulfill it, now!" Igneel's bellow vibrated throughout the sky of Natsu's mind.

"Sorry pops but I'm still not sure what you want me to do. I can't even find my way back to our nest." Natsu sighed dejectedly.

"My son you can do anything you set your heart to. Just follow your nose, it will lead you back home."

"But my nose isn't that strong dad! It can only follow a trail that's strong for two days, even you told me this!" Natsu continues to argue with Igneel.

"The trail and the scent will be made clear to you when the sun will be at its highest. Be at the entrance of your town for the trail to be revealed."

"Dad! Will I be able to do it?"

"You are the great Igneel's son! Nothing should stand in your way!" The voice of Igneel fades as the blue sky fades to crimson and then to black.

"Igneel!" Natsu yells out of the blue.

Light shines in through Natsu and Happy's bungalow home. Happy flies in from getting his usual fish from the kitchen.

"Natsu you had a bad dream again didn't you?" Happy looks on displeased as he eats his fish.

"We have to go Happy." Natsu said to his friend as he gains a serious look on his face.

"Go to where?" Happy asks his friend.

"We have to go Happy. We need to find the gift dad left for me." Natsu said as he rises up quickly to find his vest which was on the floor where he'd lazily tossed it the night before.

"What would that gift be? Do you even know where it's at Natsu?" Happy questions his friend. With all the commotion that has happened to his older brother/father figure, Happy is worried about his friend's sanity (not that there was much sanity left in Natsu anyway.)

"I don't know, but Igneel said that the path would open itself up when the sun was at its highest."

"NATSU! It's almost midday! That's when the sun is at its highest." Happy exclaims out loud.

"SHIT! I have to find that path!" Natsu ran out of the house as Happy flollowed closely behind him, trying to stop him to find answers. Natsu just keeps running as he says

"The beginning of the path is at the entrance of the Magnolia town!"

"Wait Natsu! Are you sure you aren't going insane!? Just because Igneel sent you a message doesn't mean that it's true!" Happy tries to reason with Natsu. It only serves to fuel Natsu's anger at his closest friend not believing in his story.

"You want to run that by me again!?" Natsu stops running on the path to Magnolia town's entrance. "It's because it's Igneel I believe it to be true!" Natsu's flames begin to grow as his anger towards Happy intensifies."How do we know you're not playing into enemy hands Natsu? You're just as aggressive to find this thing Igneel or whoever has you looking for. Are you sure you're not being used?"

Happy's logic was reasonable, but Natsu refused to return to the bungalow to calm down.

"I just… I just can't abandon this job Igneel gave to me; whether I'm being played or not. If it gives me a reason to see him again then I'll follow it! You should understand how much I miss him!" Natsu resumes his running not looking back at his friend.

"That doesn't explain why you're not letting the group in on this "mission" of yours." Happy keeps up with Natsu as he continues to run to the entrance. Natsu stops again and turns around to the blue exceed.

"I don't want to see them worry about me again. I hate dragging them down like this." Natsu couldn't look Happy in the eyes as he said those words. "I worried you too didn't I?"

"Of course you did, but I'm not going to stop following you .. Your friends are your strength Natsu. Why would you push them away?" Happy looked at his friend with concern thinking he was going to push him away. "Would you push me away too?"

Natsu walks to Happy and holds the blue exceed in his hands.

"I'm not about to push you away Happy." Natsu says to his friend. "My friends are my strength, and whatever Igneel tells me to do I do it for all of Fairy Tail."

"I hope so Natsu." Happy still had his doubts but will remain faithful in Natsu's quest for his gift. Natsu arrived at the gates of Magnolia close to noon. At the entrance, what Igneel said to him came true as a strong smell entered his nostrils. The smell pulled Natsu into its direction and he asked Happy to follow the trail while flying.

"We just follow this scent and it will lead us to where my old home used to be." Natsu began to focus more on the pull while travelling through the winds. It wasn't much, but time kept traces of the scent as the day turned to night. His eyes closed, blindly following a scent long forgotten to him. The hours passed as he followed the trail. The moon begins to set and hints of a crimson sunrise draw upon him. As he drew more focus to the fading scent; the more it began to fade further into memory.

"Damn that scent! I lost the trace! If only my dragon sense was stronger." Natsu began to look to his surroundings.

"Natsu I'm tired, and I want a fish." With all the flying Happy did, he just wanted to rest for the day and pick up the trail again tomorrow. Natsu ignored his friend's complaints as he tried to zero in on the scent he desired. Instead he smelled something else; something familiar to him. He closed his eyes and focused on the scent again. He delved back into his memories trying to search for a way to remember what it smelled like. The scent he picked up was one that smelled like Igneel himself. It wasn't Igneel yet it was his sense of magic that he could feel within the air.

"You see this Natsu? This is a special gift to you." Igneel once said to him. He began to remember the way it smelled the way it looked: an amber colored stone with an eternal flame encased within. "It is powerful and only reserved for those who are attuned to fire dragon slayer magic. There are many stones like this for other dragon slayers, but it is difficult to find."

"I don't get it, why isn't it showing me anything dad? Am I too weak?" Natsu began to do all sorts of things to get the stone to work.

"Not really Natsu. When the time comes it will activate and aid you one day."

"Dad was right, I can feel its power; a power that only a person who knows Dragon Slayer magic like the back of their hand. It's close by from where we're at." Natsu began to run as fast as he could, and it was faster than any creature known to Natsu.

"Natsu wait! I'm tired!" Happy began to yell at his friend as he tried to catch up to him.

"I'm so close we're almost there Happy!" Natsu managed to yell back. In his mind all he could think about was the stone from his youth; the powers it held and the secret that lied within its shell. Natsu kept running to his prize to take it, just how a thief would steal something valuable. It wasn't long before he finally got to his destination: an old nest in-between two trees.

"I'm home Happy. Or what's left of home."

Natsu didn't waste any time reminiscing and began to search for his heirloom. Natsu remembered the hiding place of the stone, but as he looked through the nest he couldn't find any trace of it.

'_Where could it be?_' Natsu began to sniff out its location. '_Dad couldn't have taken it with him. Unless, he hid it in a place I couldn't reach_.'

Natsu got a fix on the stone's location, and began to dig in the back of the nest. He furiously dug into the dark brown earth for his stone. That's when he saw it; a small old wooden chest decorated with jewels that looked like fire. Natsu opened the small chest containing the amber stone and saw something different about it; the flame that was still when he first laid eyes upon it, moved with vigor and ferocity within the stone.

"Aye is this the stone Natsu?" Happy asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah Happy, this is the stone." Natsu smiled. "Now that the time is right, what do I do with it?"

* * *

**A/N That's it for Chapter 3! if it sounds choppy and doesn't make any sense I apologize in advance, but other than that don't forget to read and review and until the next chapter keep on reading guys!**


	4. Death of Halcyon

**Hi guys! First off I would like to thank everyone who liked followed and reviewed my story so far. Your input helps me improve as a writer so if you have criticism to offer it is much appreciated and I won't be offended. That out of the way I would like to present the 4th chapter of the Flames of Hope!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Death of Halcyon

After sleeping in his old nest, Natsu returns back to his home. Natsu's mind was captivated looking at the amber clad stone. He noticed a fire within the stone and it is still moving freely, desperate to get out of its prison.

Natsu looked at its shapeless form and asks aloud "What will I do next?"

"Aye sir you could try the library." Happy suggested as he flew in through one of the windows "that way you can look for information quietly."

"That's a good idea!" Natsu shouted as he walked out the door.

He ran out of his house with Happy following close behind. It was daybreak as Natsu saw the sun rising.

"It sure is peaceful. I can hardly believe that the world is in danger looking at it like this." Natsu stopped running and admired the landscape as it bathes within the orange hue.

"Aye what is wrong Natsu?" Happy asked his friend.

Natsu looked at the sunlight intently; his gaze is fixed on its ascension. "Happy do you think I'm doing the right thing here? I don't know what Igneel has in store for me now. I get the feeling that once I break this open the world I once knew would be gone."

Happy never thought that Natsu would be able to think so deeply. "Natsu the world always changes. What we know as the world is just our idea of it." Happy replied to the best that he could. "Besides I didn't know you could think deeply, let alone THINK at all."

"Geez Happy I do have a mind to ya know!" Natsu shouted to his friend "all you ever think about is fish!"

Both Natsu and Happy laughed at themselves. Natsu realized that though the world may change, moments he shares with friends will never leave him.

"You're right Happy. When we get to the library then we'll figure out what to do from there." Natsu then started running again with his thoughts only focusing on the stone.

Finally we're here!" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu then looked up Magnolia's biggest library, and jewel of any avid book lover. The library looks similar to the Kardia Cathedral but with two towers, on each side of its magnificent entrance. The doors themselves are 14 feet high. Natsu was in awe of the buildings exterior.

"What are you waiting for Natsu? Come on let's go!" Happy exclaimed at Natsu. They proceeded to walk in and find thousands of books everywhere; from the carts to the shelves Natsu and Happy realized they were going to be there for a while as they try to find the object they're looking for.

"I can't believe there are so many books here! I don't know where to begin!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Why don't we ask someone to help us? It will make the search faster, and keep your voice down Natsu aye." Happy replied.

Natsu saw the librarian at the receptionist's desk using her archive magic to sort out books. Natsu walks over and asks" hey librarian lady do you know where I can find a book on dragon stones?"

The librarian looks up at Natsu and begins to tremble at the sight of the pink haired mage.

Natsu asks "what's wrong is there something you're scared of?"

The librarian replied "You're the salamander; the one who destroyed a majority of the city in Magnolia!"

"I am? Oh that's right I am the salamander" Natsu began to laugh. "But I'm not here to destroy anything today. I just need a book on this." Natsu showed the librarian the stone to ease her fear of the mage and his cat flying companion.

"This is impossible. Where did you find this stone?" The librarian inquires about Natsu's discovery. "This isn't just a stone Mr. Salamander this is an event stone. It's a magical item that uses any form of lost magic that was used to record the thoughts of their wielders." The librarian says to Natsu. "Tell me do you have a lost magic form?"

Natsu says bluntly "Well yeah I was taught fire dragon slayer magic."

"Well it looks like you're in luck Mr. Salamander. You happen to have a stone that uses fire as the catalyst."

"Please just call me Natsu." Natsu says to the librarian. "It's sort of awkward when you just call me salamander."

She steps out of the receptionists desks to direct Natsu to through the center hallway. "Normally we don't let people into this area but this is a restricted section for those with lost magic research. What you have Mr. Salamander is a very special artifact that is used by the dragon and slayers themselves during the Dragon Civil War."

"How would I know it's from a dragon slayer or even a dragon?" Natsu asked

"The outside of the stone is amber which is what most dragon slayers would use." The librarian eventually came to a stop pointing to the location of the books related to the event stone.

"Here are books all about dragon slayer event stones."

Happy then immediately flies toward the shelves to see if there was a book that could go into more details about the stone.

"If you have any more questions about what you are looking for, please don't hesitate to let me know." The librarian immediately bowed and went on her way.

"Well that takes care of that. I hope it was okay to trust her with this information." Natsu began to mull over his decision to involve her in his search.

"Aye Natsu I found it! I found the books were looking for!" Happy then dropped the book into Natsu's hands.

"Happy you need to read this, I'm not good with reading." Natsu lowered his head in shame. Despite the extra training he received from Erza as a kid, he wasn't exactly too keen on books.

"Aye then I shall read." Happy cleared his throat and began to scroll through the book. It was very plain: no colorful pictures on its insides and was maroon in color. It was very ancient as the cover had dust. "It says that the incantations are in the back of the book Natsu. There is one written for ones who use fire." However to his surprise Happy found that the incantation was in dragon script; a language only Natsu could read.

"Natsu you have to read it. You understand dragon script more than any other." Happy replied.

Natsu took the book from his hands and began to recite the fire dragon slayer's stone incantation. In the common tongue it reads:

_Fires of time heed my cry_

_To receive thy light to illuminate thy sight_

_As fated paths cross the time is nigh_

_To receive the fire of truth, to help me in thy plight!_

Natsu saw the stone glow and the fire raging within. Suddenly the Amber stone cracks and the fire escapes and slowly comes to Natsu.

"Natsu it says you have to eat it or else the fire will be extinguished forever!" Happy shouted back.

With quick thinking Natsu inhaled and ate the flame. Suddenly his mind blanks and sees a vision of the past: The towns being burned, people dying, and the dragons fighting amongst themselves. He could see Igneel fighting a dragon; fighting to defend the humans.

"So this is what you wanted to show me Igneel" Natsu said in awe.

Natsu then heard Igneel's voice recorded within the flame and it began to speak:

_Natsu,_

_If you are using this stone then the time has come for you to face your true destiny as my successor. It was one of my greatest battles, as well as my greatest failures. What is it that could possibility my greatest failure besides my fight to stop END? I failed to end a war known as the Great Draconian Infernus. In your case it's how the Dragon Civil War began. _

Natsu's was speechless as Igneel's revelation. He couldn't believe the story that was coming from the stone. 'Is dad for real on this? A war he failed to stop? How much did he not tell me?'

_The chaos began in Paradisium: a land where it is just as diverse in Earth-Land. Here everyone lived in peace and everyone was equal. The dragons were the strongest race in paradisium next to the gods. Even though they were the kings of the ancient times, the dragons however wanted complete dominion over the land. It is here that the dragon emperor Georgius, began to sow the seeds of war. On the outside He was benevolent like a God. On the inside he forged in secret a plan that would rid the world of the humans, and wage war on the Fairies and the Elves: his greatest adversaries. It was a war that would determine the fate of the Paradisium. I was one of Georgius's most trusted generals and lord of the fire dragons. I spoke out against this plan, despite my hatred of humans at the time. It was then that me and my son Siorth left the service of the generals and started a journey to warn anyone of Georgius's wrath. Some of the humans chose to go underground. Others stayed on the surface to fight for their freedom. Despite the effort my son, it was too late as Georgius began his campaign for power;_

_Everywhere we went we would see charred remains of towns human corpses scattered about the green fields. Fortunately, some of the dragons betrayed Georgius and taught the humans Magic to these chosen few so that they can fight back. These people- became the first dragon slayers._

_With the sides created the war for control of paradisium began. At first it was just the humans vs the dragons; the war was a one sided slaughter fest for the humans. As the war dragged on howerver, the tide of war slowly turned to our favor as the elves and faeries also joined forces with us. Yet at that final battle we lost and, we were exiled from paradisium for rebelling against the Emperor. Georgius took my son Siorth as a prize and sent our traitorous group as well as a major portion of his followers to lock us away and claim Earth-Land as his own. We were imprisoned for a very long time, until a group of humans who had the same heart as the dragon slayers we taught long ago freed us from our prison. With Acnologia the dragon as our new leader, the Dragon Civil War began….. _

_This is my true history Natsu. I know without doubt Georgius is still alive, and as long as he still exists every race on earth is threatened. It is a fight that you must finish. If you do not, Georgius's genocide of the humans would continue to Earth-Land. Many will lose their lives all will be oppressed by his rule. _

_I ask you to end the war and bring true freedom to this land_

"Natsu are you sure about this? I don't think it will work." Happy sighed in exhaustion.

After returning home from the library, Natsu asked where he could find a map of paradisium. The librarian's information was the unfortunate news as the only ones that would have the map are people who are members of the Ten Wizard Saints. She also said that each copy is held in a chest with the Wizard Saint insignia and comes with a key.

"Sure it'll work. You just can't be seen when sneaking in to his office." Natsu is packing his bags for his upcoming journey. Natsu looks at his wall that is filled with memorabilia from all the missions Natsu and the others went through. "Sorry guys but you can't come with me this time." Though deeply saddened that his friends would not be able to join him, Natsu continues to pack for his long journey.

"Why can't the others come with us Natsu? Is it because of Galuna Island or is because we're going to Paradisium?" Happy began to question Natsu's sudden behavior and decisions.

"It's both Happy, and besides if I let the guild know, Erza and Gray would stop me from going. Having Lucy at my throat would only be worse, so were on our own Happy.

"What about Wendy?" Happy said to Natsu. "We could ask for her help."

"I involved her enough already. I already feel bad for having her take care of me." With a sigh Natsu said "I can't involve her in my problems or what I have to do."

"Natsu they're your friends! You can't just leave the guild behind just because it's some destiny that's been given to you. This is where you need them, where you need me."

Natsu simply smiled at Happy and said "If you're worried about me leaving you, you can forget it! I can't leave you behind because I know you can handle it."

"As much as I'm Happy that I can come along, I still wonder why that you're leaving the others out."

Natsu lost his smile "It involves the master. He made it a rule to not to go into his office without permission. It's a high punishment if we go into let alone steal something from master's office. If we get in trouble I'll accept whatever he dishes out, but I don't want to let the others suffer because I got them roped into this mess."

To Happy, Natsu's will to defend his friends is what made him shine as a True fairy Tail mage.

With a silent but sad nod Happy says to Natsu, "I just hope you know what you know what you are doing."

After announcing his plan to happy, Natsu started doing high paying solo jobs to increase his funds. After about 2 weeks of non-stop jobs and earning 2 million jewele, Natsu and Happy, finally puts their plan into motion.

"Alright Happy, it's about time to put this plan into action." Natsu said to his flying friend

"Aye sir the plan has reached its critical stage, however people have started to notice that we're taking solo jobs now." Happy replied

"What does that have to do with the plan?"

"They're spreading rumors that were splitting up with our team."

"These guys are just over reacting we'll just avoid the rumors and do what we need to do."

"Natsu that can get in the way of our plan" Happy said

"Then we'll have to deal with it when the time comes" Natsu replied with a smile

As Natsu and Happy travel back to the guild, they went over the plan one more time to make sure everything went as planned. The one thing they needed to focus on was the timing and covering their tracks long enough for the guild to not suspect a thing.

"I put our sack away as requested Natsu. Now we just need to get the map and then we're on our way." Happy said as he arrived at the front entrance to the guild hall.

"Is it hidden where no one can see it?" Natsu asked. Natsu had happy hide their bags for their journey in a barrel nearby the guild so that way they could make a silent getaway to a special train heading west.

"Aye it's hidden where you told me to put it."

"Alright let's do this! " Natsu exclaimed loudly. With fist in air he opens the door to begin the first step of his mission from Igneel.

The guild hall is still lively with chatter, as people look at the request board. In another corner of the hall, the remaining members of team Natsu are relaxing at a table. The team had just recently returned from taking out a group of thieves that had been plaguing Magnolia. What was supposed to be a simple job, turned out to be a complex conspiracy, in which involved nobles trying to suppress the commoners. This led them on a hunt to defeat the nobles and end their plan.

"I am so glad that job is over! Now I can soak in the tub and take off for a few days." Out of all the members Lucy was the most exhausted since she had to pick up most of Natsu's slack.

"I'm surprised we got any kind of reward out of this since we destroyed an entire town and the noble's house." Gray chimed in.

"I have to agree with Gray on this one." Erza added. "Normally we're the ones that get charged with cleaning up our own mess. It was nice to see we could still keep the reward."

"Well we have to put in the consideration that the town took the nobles money as compensation for the trouble they put the town." Wendy said as she ate her strawberry cake. "Even though we all did well, it was still tough without Natsu." Wendy looked depressed after the mention of Natsu's name. Everyone all smiled bitterly (except for gray, who looked frustrated.)

"We all know how you feel Wendy. It doesn't feel like the strongest team without Natsu." Lucy replied back sadly.

"I want to help him deal with this." Wendy replied bitterly.

"Wendy you did a lot for Natsu." Erza assures her friend with a pat on the shoulder.

"Regardless there is nothing more we can do for him, but give him support. I can't believe he became such a loser." Gray chimes in. Lucy, Erza and Wendy give Gray a cold stare. "What? It is kind of pathetic. It ain't like flame for brains to let something like a slump get in the way of missions."

Even though they felt the need to defend their comrade, Lucy, Wendy, and Erza knew that Gray was right on the mark with that. Natsu always tackled a mission head on and gave it his all. They knew something was wrong and didn't buy the whole vacation act. The next question is what is bothering him?

Just then Gajeel and Levy walk up to Lucy's table. Lucy waved at Levy, and Gajeel gives a curt nod to Wendy, and Erza. Levy and Lucy begin talking abou writing when Gajeel became annoyed at their conversation.

"So I heard that Salamander is leaving his own group. Is that true Lucy?" Gajeel abruptly asks

"Gajeel, don't ask that question!" Levy exclaims out loud "I am so sorry about that Lucy. We didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's alright Levy, and no Gajeel we are not splitting up. Natsu is just taking a break from doing missions that's all."

"Is that so? Just between us he's been grabbing solo missions in the two weeks that you guys have been gone. He's working himself to the bone and to be honest it kind of concerns most of us. He's not even saying a word about the missions he gets. "

"I never thought I would see you concerned for Natsu" Lucy said.

"I'm not concerned for that fire breathing idiot!" Gajeel exclaimed "ever since Levy helped Salamander try to make sense of his bullshit she's become concerned about him. I don't know what she saw but she won't shut up about him."

"Oh I get it Gajeel" Lucy says as she has a grin on her face. "You're just jealous!"

"I am not jealous!" Gajeel exclaims.

"Yoooooooou like her!" Lucy adds as she gave Gajeel her best Happy impersonation.

"Don't imitate that blue furball!" Gajeel adds while Levy turns a dark shade of red. "It's been on her mind for a while, and I know she wants to ask you. Problem is that she's the kind that won't ask because she is respectful."

Despite the lighthearted moment she had with Gajeel, Lucy became serious as Gajeel's persistence on the issue begins to frustrate her. Her happy expression turned into anger as Gajeel called out Levy for being respectful. "What's wrong with being respectful?" Lucy asks as she furrows her brows. "What if I didn't want to talk about Natsu because it concerns me too? Or what if he never told me anything and I'm in the dark about it? I'm his team member and I don't understand why he changed." Normally she would put up with Gajeel's tenacity, but this was becoming a heated conversation. The conversation had become more difficult as she tried to understand Natsu's situation as well as the rumors.

"I'm the type that doesn't give a damn as long as the question is asked. Besides it's not for me it's for Levy." Gajeel says as he gives her a serious look.

"I appreciate your chivalry, but I don't know what's wrong with Natsu. Are you done asking Gajeel?" Lucy felt more anger surging throughout her body as the space between Gajeel and Lucy became tense. She stared Gajeel down after her dark reply. It became tense that the whole guild began to feel it in the air, and Gray had to step in and intervene.

"Hey guys cool it." Gray says as he puts his hands to stop her from going any further. "Gajeel, you should leave now." Gray says as he turns into Gajeel's direction.

"I'm not leaving til I get my answer." Gajeel says to Gray. Gray then pulls Gajeel aside, as Lucy returns back to her seat.

"Look at Wendy right now Gajeel." Gray points in the direction of the blue haired sky maiden. She was no longer eating her strawberry cake and her face has no hints of joy. Wendy sits at the table with a frozen expression, as if she was stuck in time. "You think she wants to talk about let alone hear about Natsu?"

Gajeel looked at the young dragon slayer with a sympathetic look. Though Lucy was the closest of his partners, he forgot that Wendy was the only one involved in his issues.

"Alright Gray I'll back off, for Blue Hair's sake this time." Gajeel says as he quietly leaves the area.

Gray sighed in relief that the tension was alleviated from the area. He couldn't even look at Wendy's soulless form sitting at the table.

'Natsu, what is going on with you?' Gray thinks to himself.

'Is he really leaving our team? What could any of us have done for him to leave? What did I do wrong?' Wendy's endless thoughts about the rumor turned into an endless river of wild theories and accusations against herself and the remaining members.

'No! Get it together Wendy! Natsu would never turn his back on us…. He wouldn't just leave us…. Would he?'

Wendy became more conflicted than ever. With her recent persistence on remaining by his side to take care of him, and his recent slump it led her to believe that maybe it was all because of the team that Natsu is the way he is now.

'What if… what if he doesn't like me anymore?'

Even though she was happy with Fairy Tail, she feared the day that she would have to part with her guild members, and became terrified of the day Natsu would leave her.

Wendy begins to come back from her thoughts as she suddenly spots Natsu at the bar talking to Mirajane.

Natsu walks into the guild casually and begins to look for people who he could start a distraction. The only thing Natsu needed to start was a really good guild hall fight, something that has been really hard for him to find. Instead, he calmly walks up to the bar and sees Mirajane and Lisanna taking orders and giving food to hungry guild mates.

"Well hello Natsu!" Mirajane happily says.

"Hi Natsu, how are you today?" Lisanna asks.

"I'm doing just great!" Natsu says "where's gramps at Mira?"

"He's probably up in his office dealing with destruction fees that the townspeople throw at him."

"Hey I didn't do anything bad this time! I didn't blow all my missions up!"

"So I noticed Natsu." Mirajane replies back.

Just then Lisanna was called by a patron and leaves to retrieve their order. Natsu then signals Mirajane to come to his spot at the bar.

"Mirajane thanks for the extra jobs and food. You've helped me get back on my feet again so I owe you a lot.

"It's no problem Natsu. " Mirajane smiles at Natsu. "Now Natsu it's my turn to ask you something."

Natsu was nonchalant about his answer. 'I figure it's going to be something totally unrelated to rumors and his plan.' Boy was he wrong.

"Sooooooo Natsu, I heard rumors that you might be splitting with your team. Is it true?" Mirajane asks.

"Of course not cause we've been through everything together! It would be pointless to split up now!"

"Then why ask me for solo jobs? Your actions contradict what you say."

"What does that word mean?"

"You mean the word contradiction? Natsu it means that what you say is the opposite of what you're doing."

Natsu nodded as he grips the word's meaning.

"Anyway Mira I'm not contraflicting myself. I just needed a break and to get back on my feet that's all." Natsu replied

"It's contradicting." Mirajane sighs. "Anyway why jobs that involve less destruction? That's not like you to those kinds of jobs."

"Well I'm not always up for those kinds of jobs. I do need cash to pay Lucy back for all the food I've eaten. I can't really help it if I don't have jewele." Natsu smiled at Mirajane.

"Well aren't you sweet Natsu." Mirajane just finished her cooking and kindly tells Natsu that she will be right back.

'Nice timing whoever you are! Now I can make a distraction.' Natsu thought to himself. Suddenly Lisanna returns from giving orders and sits next to Natsu

"Sorry about that Natsu." Lisanna says as she puts her tray on the bartable.

"On break Lisanna?" Natsu asks her in order to change the subject

"Yeah, sis gave me a five minute break. Are you that quick to chase me away Natsu? Even though Lisanna was playfully joking with Natsu, she sensed his demeanor was different; his gaze is an endless maze of thoughts that she can't understand. "Are you sure you're okay Natsu?"

"Oh yeah everything is fine Lisanna." Natsu says half-heartedly.

"I know something is bothering you Natsu. It's been forever since we talked, but I can still recognize sadness in your voice. You know you can share things with me or anyone else. No matter what happens I'm always here for you."

Lisanna looked at Natsu then placed her hand over his and held it tight. Natsu looked into her direction, though he couldn't look directly into her dark blue eyes. In his heart he wanted to tell her, but doing so could risk the entire purpose of going through with the plan.

All Natsu muttered was a thanks, and gave her a genuine smile.

"Oh I have to go back to work now. Remember we're here for you no matter what happens." She waved off to Natsu as she walked to the next table.

'Thanks for sticking by me Lisanna. I know you have my back, but I just can't have you risking your life again.'

Natsu continued to drink from his glass until he heard yelling coming from behind him.

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted as she ran to his side. She didn't see where she was running and tripped on a loose nail in the floorboard and fell flat on her face.

"Wendy!" Natsu runs over to his fellow dragon slayer with anxiety. "Wendy are you alright?"

Natsu kneels down as Wendy picks herself up. Natsu then sees teardrops fall from her face as she rises.

"Why?" Was all poor Wendy could mutter

"I don't understand Wendy." Natsu said to her

"Why are you going to leave our team? What did we do wrong? What did I do wrong?" Wendy started crying. Her stress, her inner turmoil, and sadness that had been plaguing her since the beginning of Natsu's decline began to bubble with ferocity, and pain. "I just want you to stay with us Natsu. Don't leave your friends behind."

Even though Natsu knew that Wendy was referring to the rumors, Natsu felt that her words meant more than just leaving the team. He had to lie and play it off as just another normal day in the guild.

"Don't worry Wendy; I'm not going to leave our team. I'd be crazy to leave you guys just cause of some mishaps." Natsu said to her as he calmed her down.

"Someone better tell me who's starting these rumors." Natsu punched a table in half as his fire magic rises from his body. "If you're going to spread rumors say it to my face!"

The guild began pointing fingers at each other as to who started the rumor. Then all of a sudden they started to get into a brawl. Mugs and barrels were being thrown, and fists were flying. It didn't take long for Natsu to join the brawl as he jumped in giving a well-deserved beatdown in the process.

"What is the meaning of this?" A loud voice echoes throughout the guild hall.

"It's the master!" One of the guild members shouted out loud.

"I want to know who started this outburst right now!" A small man comes out of a room on the second floor of the Fairy Tail guild hall. With a furrowed brow, he questioned his children about the ruckus in the guild hall.

'This is it distraction time.'

"I did it gramps!" Natsu yelled as loud as he can to gain the attention of Makarov the guild master.

"You better have a good reason for this Natsu!" Makarov yelled at Natsu.

"They're starting rumors that I'm leaving my team! Someone's going to eat my fist after I'm through with the-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH NATSU!" Makarov's voice echoed through the gigantic guild hall. Despite his old age he jumped down to the first floor.

"I will not have you destroy the guild hall again! Now stop this foolishness or else!"

Makarov intended to "punish" Natsu for his behavior. Unbeknownst to him he left the door to his office wide open giving a certain blue cat the opportunity he needed to gain entrance into the office. ….

Happy flew around the guild hall in order to find a good position to get to the master's office.

'Okay I just need to stay here until the door flies open, then I'm good.' Happy thought to himself.

"What are you doing up here Happy?" Carla calls out to happy as she flew up to the second floor.

"W-well nothing much really Carla." Happy became embarrassed at the sight of Carla

'What are you doing Happy!? Get it together you have a job to do!' Happy would have been fine if Carla didn't happen to show up at that time.

"Why aren't you with Natsu today?" Carla asked the blue cat.

"I'm just giving him his space is all." Happy replied back.

"You've been doing that recently. Isn't it time to help him out?" Carla asks him yet again.

"Natsu just needs more time, and I'm there at home when I need to be. Isn't that enough Carla?" Happy quickly snaps at Carla. Happy would love to answer her questions but time is not on his side, for he needed to be alert for when the time came to act. "I'm sorry Carla I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's oka-" Suddenly Carla freezes and looks at happy with a horrid expression on her face.  
"Don't do it happy please." Carla mutters to herself.

Happy looks at her and realizes that she had a premonition. "What did you see?"

"all….i…see….. is… dea-" the power of the vision startles Carla and collapses from the sudden intake of images coming from her premonition.

"Carla! Carla!" He cradled his friend in his arms. 'The premonition must have badly shocked her!' Just then he heard an explosion and felt the 2nd floor tremble from the aftershock. Happy knew his chance to steal the scroll was coming and had no choice but to abandon Carla.

'I'm so sorry Carla, but I have to do this.' Happy sadly said to himself 'Please forgive us for what we're about to do!' Happy quietly laid her down and his behind a barrel.

"'what is the meaning of this!" Makarov says loudly.

Happy used this opportunity to sneak into the master's office as he proceeded to give Natsu a beating.

'Wow this is big!' happy looked at his surroundings and saw many trinkets and relics within the master's office. Ranging from pictures of the Fairy Tail guild to magic items and enhancements, the old shelves are lined with authentic and priceless heirlooms of master Makarov.

'Okay I need to find the scroll and get out of here. Natsu said that the chest should be located behind his desk.' Happy flies up to his desk and finds the chest exactly as Natsu had described; and old wooden chest with regular iron hinges, as well as the lock that bears the Wizard Saint insignia. Happy quickly scoured the room for the key to the lock. As he opened doors and cabinets he became desperate to finish his mission before he was discovered by the master.

'Where is it!? I know it's here somewhere!' his breath and tiny heart began to quicken as he checked the master's desk for the key. 'There it is I found it!'Happy exclaimed in his mind. He proceeded to open the chest and saw the scroll inside: It was like any old scroll in the master's office except it was encased in a gold plated case to protect it from damage. The case itself looked old and the hinges itself show the little damage that time brought to it. Just as he was about to reveal its contents when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs; the aftershock of the thunderous footsteps begins to shake the young exceed to his core, knowing that he must hide before his existence is discovered in his office.

'I got to hurry! I got to hurry or' as he yelled to himself in his mind he heard and felt the footsteps boom as they approached the office closer and closer. The footsteps suddenly stop and all goes still as quiet as a morgue. Happy's heart begins to race as fast as a horse, knowing that he is cutting it close to getting caught. Then the silent door slowly creaks open as happy realizes that he just ran out of time, and grows fear at the upcoming punishment that is to come for him.

Hours after the minor scuffle with Master Makarov, Natsu waits in the streets gazing at the passing people, fearing for Happy's failure and wellbeing.

'I hope he got out of there I couldn't spare him anymore of master's time…. and the rest of my bones.

Fortunately for him Wendy healed to the best of his ability, but also had a lecture from Lucy and Erza for making Wendy overexert herself. He once again felt bad for the young mage for saving him from another dangerous scenario again.

'I feel bad for letting Wendy heal me again, she doesn't deserve the crap she's going through with me. Once this is over things will go back to normal guys.' Natsu reflected on his actions and the message that Igneel gave to him. 'I don't like the fact that it is causing things to happen to the guild, but I can't just leave this alone knowing that Igneel left this job unfinished.' His fists clench in both determination and in righteous fury. 'Whatever Igneel set out to do, I will finish it and make it right!' He thought to himself.

Just then he heard a trash can fall to the ground, Natsu readied himself for battle asking "Who's there!?" He then sees a small figure come out of the trash can all covered in filth from head to toe.

"Happy you're okay!" Natsu then sniffed the air noticing the exceeds change in stench. "Phew you also stink too!" he said as he fanned and held his nose

"Well you should at least thank me for getting the stupid paper before you make fun of my stench! I stayed in that room for hours until the master decided to open the window!"

"I'm sorry Happy, I'll give you a big fish as a reward!" Natsu smiled happily to his fish loving friend knowing exactly what his friend wanted.

"Get me a big one before we leave!" Happy said as he scraped little bits of trash off his blue fur. However as the sun sets on the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Natsu and Happy both know that this will be the last time they will see anyone in the guild again.

"Natsu will I ever see her again?" Happy said aloud

Despite Natsu know who "she" was he stayed silent as they continued to walk down the cobble stone streets. After walking for a while Natsu finally spoke up to break the awkward silence between them.

"Let's forget about it for now, and let's get that dinner! We have a long road ahead of us if we are going to try and find the….. boat tomorrow." Natsu said as his face suddenly churned at the thought of riding on a boat. His face turned blue and felt the need to rush to a toilet or go to a dark cold alley just to get rid of the sickness that befell him.

"Natsu try not to think about the ride, just focus on one thing at a time okay?"

Natsu nodded and quickly snapped out of his motion-sickness like lightning.

'He's right I need to snap out of it and focus on the next step, because we can't back out of this now no matter what happens.' Natsu thought to himself

Natsu looked at his beloved guild for what could be his last time and remembered all of his friends that he would have to leave behind.

"Goodbye… Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Whether you saw it coming or not I hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter! **

**To answer a comment about Natsu's home with Igneel:**  
**I kind of imaginied their nest as more of an open field. I tried to picture myself as Natsu and thinking what word he would have used to describe his home with Igneel and nest was the first word that came to mind.**

**Until the next chapter, I'll see you guys next time! **


	5. The Journey Begins

**Hi guys sorry for the delay with school coming around the corner and no internet I've been busy preparing, but yes I still intend to continue with the story I just maybe be a tad bit busy with school.**

**As for those wondering what the pairing is going to be... Yes I have a definitive pairing, that will probably be revealed next chapter as well as reasons why I chose this particular pairing as I go along. ( I just don't like reveals cause I like to keep suspense XD)**

**Now I present Chapter 5 of Flames of Hope!**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail if I did I won't make it so easily predictable (Just kidding)**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

* * *

Natsu and Happy walk down the road as the sun rises on another day. It has been a week since Natsu and Happy left the Guild Hall, and stole the map Master Makarov had kept from the guild. Taking time to rest Natsu and Happy take a break at a local inn to try and decipher the contents of the old parchment.

"It's been a week since we left the guild hall Natsu. We're not going anywhere if we don't find where we need to go next." Happy is more tired than disappointed as they were constantly travelling by train to get away from Magnolia Ttown. Now that they covered a safe distance, Natsu and Happy can decipher the map without having to look over their shoulder in fear.

"You're right, we're just running at this rate and we don't know where were going." Natsu added to the conversation as he pulls out the parchment again. The map of Paradisium covers most of paper with writing that Natsu doesn't even recognize; the language had more symbols than actual letters that Natsu usually sees on signs in town or on directions.

"This is some weird writing." Natsu says to himself. "I don't see any kind of letter I know. Happy you seen this language before?" Natsu asks his friend who is sitting down eating fish (again).

"I've read up on some languages, but I haven't seen a language as old as this." Happy sees the names marked over lands as well as boundaries that separate the continent. "These look like countries Natsu. It still doesn't show where we need to go."

"I'm not good with maps but I know for damn sure that they need to have a port that leads to this place." Natsu says affirmatively.

Happy looks at the map and sees an inscription beneath the drawing that reads;

"Avalon will show you the way"

Happy gasps at the inscription and looks at the map in astonishment. "Natsu I got it!" Happy says out loud.

"You understand it Happy?" Natsu asks as his eyes lit up with hope.

"No." was all Happy says at first. "But there's one word I know of that is spelled in a similar way as this one." Happy points to the first word in the inscription as Natsu attempts to make sense of the map.

"See that word right there?" happy says as he continues to point to the inscription. "That word is Avalon. There is only one place I know of that has that name."

Natsu's face remains blank as he takes in the information

"You mean that Port Avalon? The fabled gate to many worlds?"

"Exactly Natsu, but there is a problem" Happy said as his face turns serious. "It is rumored to be a myth; no one has found its exact location. People have tried and failed to find this port for many years and it stays as a legend."

"Well then we'll be the first to find it Happy!" Natsu says out loud.

"Natsu be quiet we can't let everyone know about it." Happy silences his friend "They'll think you're crazy."

"I don't care if they think I am crazy. We need to find this port and we need to find it fast."

Natsu gets up from seat as he pays the bill for his lunch and says "Come on Happy!"

* * *

Despite having their usual tenacity, Natsu realizes that they are lost and need to receive directions to Port Avalon; "THIS STUPID MAP! How come this piece of paper only tells us about one damn port in all of earth-land that we just can't find?" Natsu yells out loud. Out of anger Natsu crumples the old scroll.

"Natsu you need to keep calm." Happy said in an attempt to calm his friend. "If you destroy that map our journey will be over even before it began." Even though he was trying to mellow out the situation, Happy was just as frustrated at the map's obscurity.

"It gives us a detailed map of the continent but no way to get the nearest port. Even the residents we've talked to aren't sayin jack!"

"Either that or they really don't know of this port at all." Happy said in a depressing manner.

Finally having enough, Natsu steps off to the side of the road to rest under a tree, however as he looked at the map again, he saw something at the edge of the map that made him question its inner workings.

'That's weird I didn't see it glow like this before.'

The runes shined brightly underneath the tree. The shade blocks most of the suns rays letting only a few of the rays through.

It wasn't long before Happy caught on to the rune's appearance. In a moment of inspiration, happy yells "those are shade runes Natsu." these runes can only appear on parchment under certain conditions. It was what they used to transmit secret messages during times of war."

"So how does it work exactly?" Natsu asked

"The way shade runes work is that in a certain part of the day and underneath some sort of shade, these runes appear in order to pass off messages. There were a lot of people who studied this language and became known as shadow readers, but after peace was restored between Fiore and the other nations they didn't have a use for them anymore. They all eventually died out and only a handful of shadow readers remain.

"Can you read shade runes happy?"

"Natsu I can't read this. Didn't I just mention that only a handful of people can read this language?" Happy felt exasperated at this point "Besides why would something like this appear on a map from a completely foreign country?"

"Maybe because they wanted this location hidden I don't know." Natsu replies half-heartedly as he ignores the remainder of Happy's mumblings.

Happy continues to examine the runes as they dimly shined on the parchment. "From the way the runes are structured it might not say the exact location of the port either."

"What if it's one of those riddles Lucy likes to do?" Natsu recalled a memory where she saw Lucy playing a game of riddles and remembered her enlightened face as she solved each line.

* * *

'These are riddles Natsu.' Lucy once said to him

'What's a riddle?' Natsu asks his blonde friend

'Riddles are phrases people tell to each other, and you need to have a keen mind to catch on to it.'

'You like them Lucy?' Natsu asked out of curiosity.

'I like anything with words, you know that." Lucy stuck out her tongue to Natsu. 'Especially when they are something like a riddle; They're sooooo much fun!'

'Eh I never had time for that kind of thing.' Natsu waved back at his partner and went to pick a fight with Gray.

"I wish I had paid a little more attention to it then. Sometimes I really wish Lucy was here." Natsu lamented on his choice at first but he slaps his head to shake him out of the feeling. "Well it doesn't matter we need to keep moving, and find someone who can read shade runes."

"We might fall off the side of the road a die of old age before we ever find one."

* * *

Natsu and Happy continue walking from town to town to ask about any information about the shade ruins. Unfortunately due to their infamy as Fairy Tail wizards, Natsu and Happy were run out of almost every single town.

"Man I've never seen so many angry people in my life! They run us out for stupid reasons that happened in the past!"

"If you didn't destroy everything that came in your path, then we wouldn't be in this situation!" Happy angrily said as he was checking his wings. "They tried to burn my little wings off!

"It's not my fault if things get in the way Happy! I wouldn't have to hold back if there was so much shit that stuck out in front of me!" Natsu says as he tries to dust his clothes and bag. "Besides they all wanted to aim for you cause you stole their FISH!"

"How was I supposed to know they were going to catch on to that? We ran out of food a week ago!"

"Well your love for fish just costed us another lead Happy!"

"Well your need for destroying things costed us 5 leads Natsu!"

Happy and Natsu kept arguing and pinning the blame on each other not noticing a traveler walking by them. The traveler is dressed in a jade green cloak that extends to the sandals of the traveler. The curious traveler walks up to the arguing duo tries to talk to both of them.

"Um excuse me?"

His question is drowned out by the noise of Natsu and Happy still arguing about their mishap

"Um excuse me?"

The traveler speaks a little louder to the arguing duo and they quickly turn around to see the commotion.

"You wouldn't happen to be Salamander from Fairy Tail? Are you the one who beat the twin dragons of sabertooth?"

"Yeah I am what about it?" Natsu asks the travelling man

"YES! It's nice to finally meet you!"

The cloaked traveler's aura of composure broke as he went ecstatic at finally meeting the famed salamander of Fairy Tail. His hand wildly shakes Natsu's that it almost felt like it was going to break off

"Same here but I can't really talk right now." Natsu politely says to the traveler not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"What seems to be the problem?" the stranger asks

Natsu points to the runes and says "Well I have this map and I can't read these runes. Think you can help me?"

"Personally I can't help you out here there." The stranger says to Natsu.

Natsu sighs, rolls up the map and stands up thanking the man for his time and his question.

I can't help you, but there is one person who can." The stranger continues to talk to Natsu. "You are looking for Port Avalon yes?"

"How do you know about Avalon?" Natsu asks the stranger.

"It's not every day I see someone hold a map of the old world; even show me shade runes no less."

"Who are you?" Natsu continues to prod the stranger of some sort of identity.

The Stranger continues to dodge every question Natsu throws at him "I'm just a traveler who walks these roads day and night from-"

"Enough with the games" Natsu becomes annoyed with the stranger at this point. "You told me you knew a person who could read shade runes now take me to him."

"You lack patience child." The stranger chided Natsu as he continues the conversation.

"You remind me of a dragon I used to know; he was stubborn and hard headed, as well as arrogant. I never thought I would meet a human who would be similar to the great and almighty Igneel."

Natsu's face becomes surprised at the mention of Igneel's name.

"How do you know my old man?"

The stranger turns around and removes his hood revealing an appearance different from a normal human; he had silver hair that was tied into a ponytail and his eyes were light blue compared to a normal human. His face is young and youthful like any other human, but with another difference; the tips of his ears were pointy.

"You can't be" Natsu is in disbelief at what he's seeing in front of him.

"Natsu, he's an elf." Happy says in an astonished voice.

"Your flying friend is correct." The stranger says to Natsu. "I am one of the elven kin, and I have been on this earth for 2000 of your human years."

"I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier; I didn't know you were an elf." Natsu bows his head in repentance.

"Natsu that is a little out of character for you" Happy says.

"Please all is forgiven, for I was only playing with you child." The stranger says to Natsu as he smiles. "I know of a person who can read shade runes, but you must be ready for what he asks of you. You must also be respectful for he will not overlook your rudeness as I have. He has what you humans call a stick up his ass."

"So what is your name? I don't want to be calling you elfy and all that. My name is Natsu and this is my friend Happy. "We are" Natsu catches his words for a second "We were mages of Fairy Tail."

"My name is Zahir, I am just a traveler who works for different people."

"How do you keep yourself concealed? I mean Elves haven't been seen in these parts for over 10,000 years." Happy asks the Elf for his secrets

"It's just a simple spell I use on myself and I blend in." Zahir says to the exceed. "The money I receive helps with supplies for the winter when we can't grow any crops in my village."

"Winters can be harsh here in Magnolia." Natsu says to the Zahir as they continue to walk down the road. Natsu suddenly stops in his tracks as he alerted by an unknown prescence. Natsu sniffs the air about him

Happy notices his friend sniffing the air and asks "What's wrong Natsu?"

"We're being followed." Natsu says out loud "I don't know who but they mean to harm us."

"How can you tell?"

"Natsu's nose can detect a trail, or pick up who is friendly or hostile just by the way they smell."

"How did he come about this keen sense of smell?" Zahir asks Happy.

"He was raised by Igneel himself." Happy says to the latter. "According to Natsu he was found by Igneel as a baby and took him as his own child. He taught him how to read write and use dragon slayer magic."

"I see." Zahir moves further along the road "we will be stopping and setting up camp soon."

"Didn't you hear me? We're being followed we need to keep going."

"I know, but I have a surprise waiting for them." Zahir smiles "just follow me on this."

"Alright I guess." Was all Natsu could say.

'Now I get to see what you can really do, so called Son of Igneel.'

* * *

After following a trail Natsu and the others arrive at a Cliffside no taller than five stories and the sun has set and darkness has fallen. Zahir, Happy and Natsu created a simple fireplace and place their things around the warm fire. After having dinner Natsu fell asleep quickly, and the only ones awake to keep watch of their enemies were Happy and Zahir. To break the awkward silence among the site, Happy decided to ask questions about Zahir.

"So Zahir?"

"Yes flying one?"

"How did your race survive?"

"To be honest Happy there are still a lot of us out there, we never died out. We just blended in with modern day society. There are some who are comfortable with their elven heritage, but there are some who would rather conceal their image away from people." Zahir sadly said as he made himself a hot drink. "Where I used to live race or gender didn't matter." For an elf he was gifted with long life, but it was also in their eyes a curse as they must live with the memories and scars that are carved into their bodies and immortal souls.

"How many kinsmen, both elder and young have been lost before our destined champion is to defeat our foes?" Zahir sheds a tear and as it rolls down his cheek

"I'm sorry Zahir. I didn't know it would be this hard." Happy says, with his head looking down at the dirt.

"Please don't mind me at all." Zahir wipes any remnants of tears left on his face. "I'm not garnering sympathy I'm just merely telling you what has happened."

Happy silently nods at Zahir that he understands. After looking at his surroundings Happy asks the Elf. "Why did we decide to camp out here?"

"The area's enclosed but is enclosed by a huge wall and I know the area very well. Plus I have a few "surprises" in store for whoever is following us." Zahir looks at Happy as he sips his tea. "I have questions for you too. "

"What would you like to ask?" Happy was nervous but willing to answer Zahir

"Is Natsu really the son of Igneel?" Zahir merely gets to the point as his eyebrows lean downward.

"I wasn't around to see him, but I believe Natsu really is the son of Igneel."

"How would you know for sure?"

"The scarf is the only memento Igneel ever left Natsu. Not to mention Natsu's a Fire Dragon Slayer.

"He was taught magic from a dragon?" Zahir drops his cup on the cold ground as he heard the revelation.

"Well yeah otherwise he wouldn't be called a fire dragon slayer."

"I thought it was something the media made up."

"Nope his fire dragon magic is the real deal." Happy smiles at the idea "

"I see." Zahir said quietly to himself. He closes eyes for a minute and opens it again proclaiming "They're coming."

Suddenly Natsu wakes up noticing changes of smell within the air. "I'm guessing our guest has arrived."

The quiet night was broken by tremors as groups storm the campsite on the ground and on top of the Cliffside. They all came armed with weapons and magic.

Zahir calls out to the band saying "well you found us, now show us to your leader."

The leader of the group comes forth from the mass as he introduces himself to Zahir Natsu and Happy.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting your campsite." Though his words may have sounded apologetic they gave off an air of sarcasm and deception as he continues to speak. "I was hopin you could help me."

"What do you need?" Zahir asks the leader. Natsu remains on guard ready to strike the group if they laid a finger on Zahir or Happy.

"We be lookin for Port Avalon for over 20 years. I know the way to Port Avalon is somewhere here in this location." The sly leader says.

"That is but a myth traveler. I see no point in continuing to harass us for such a fairy tale place."

"But see that's where you come in, Zahir was it? I know who or should I say what you are." The leader smirks as he reveals a photo of Zahir walking in what looks like a city.

"You are an elf Mr. Zahir and I believe you are the guardian of Port Avalon." He could only smile as his infallible proof that he had. "So what can you tell me elf?"

Natsu questions Zahir with a look of confusion only to be silence by a serious look and an aura of silence. They turn to see their leader waiting for his answer.

"I sense your motives and your presence. You have foul intentions about you human." Zahir coldly says to the leader of the group. "I refuse to take you to Port Avalon."

'So Avalon is real.' Natsu thought to himself. Before he could say a word an arrow flies by Natsu and narrowly missing his head.

"You could have shot better." The Leader said to his archer. "Kill the mage but spare the elf." He gives the order to his men and they all get ready to attack while surrounding the campsite.

"Finally I get to beat something up!" Natsu said

'And I get to see what you can really do.' Zahir says to himself. Zahir takes off his cloak and reveals his elven battle armor and a sword belted at his right hip. Zahir does not unsheathe his sword however, and instead gets ready to fight with his fists.

"You're not going to take out your sword?" Natsu says to Zahir.

"To take out a sword against vermin like this is a dishonor." Zahir merely grabs one of the thugs and taps on the man's chest and suddenly drops to the ground. "Natsu watch out!"

Natsu looks behind him and dodges the attack made and shouts "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" that blows the attacker away and slams him and ten others into the Cliffside.

'Such an amazing power!' Zahir had taken down 5 men. Before he could act on the sixth an arrow coming from the top pierces his back. "Arrgh" Zahir mutters before he goes down on his knee.

"Zahir!" Natsu goes to his side but another arrow almost pierces Natsu's foot. He sees the archers lined up on the top of the cliff as the ground fighters step back from the surrounding area. Zahir was taken captive by some of the men leaving Natsu and Happy in the open.

"Last chance Elf. Do it or he dies." The leader says to Zahir.

"You're going to kill him anyway." Zahir says to the leader.

"You're right." He lets his hand drop to signal to shoot. Before some archers let go of their finger, they get blasted of the cliff and fall to the hard ground.

"What the-"One of the archers calls out and is blasted away from his position. They turn their attention to the mysterious attacker and take their attention off Natsu, giving him a chance to release his fury.

"Alright you assholes now you're going to pay!" Natsu's eyes were filled with anger and hatred at the men who hurt Zahir.

"KILL HIM NOW!" The remaining men charge Natsu with all their strength, but Natsu merely counters their attacks and throws them into each other. Natsu looks back as ten of the men charge him.

"Fire Dragon's CRUSHING FANG!" Natsu's yells out his attack and as the flames move in an arc they burn the five men in front giving Natsu an opportunity to attack the remaining five men.

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Natsu jumps up and releases a torrent of flame at the remaining men. The men scream as the flames hit their body and continue to do so until they fall unconscious.

Zahir took his chance and tapped his captors on the chest as they too fell to the ground.

The remaining men by their leader had fear in their eyes, but not enough to keep them from backing down from the fight.

Natsu and Zahir move towards their attackers and Natsu tells them "The tables have turned! Now you better surrender and let us go peacefully."

"NEVER!" Said the leader. "I WILL find Avalon and journey to the other side!"

He signals his men to go for one more charge against The Fire Dragon Slayer and the Elven Warrior.

"Alright Happy let's finish this." Natsu says. "Zahir stand back I'll deal with them."

"But I can still fight." Zahir starts to protest with the dragon slayer, but his effort was fruitless.

"Oi! You're still bleeding Zahir. You need to sit out." Natsu Says "Just focus on keeping yourself awake for now."

"Okay." Zahir goes to a location close to wall as Natsu gets in front of Zahir to protect him.

"I'm all fired up!"

"Aye Sir" happy takes his friend into the air; and as Natsu gathers flames in his right and left hand, the men put their weapons aside and took out their bows. Before they can take a shot Natsu releases a spell that puts an end to the fight.

"Fire Dragon's BRILLIANT FLAME!" He releases his newly created fire bomb and impacts the ground engulfing the leader and his remaining minions in one blast.

'He really is the one.' Zahir thinks to himself 'The prophecy was true after all.'

Natsu walks to Zahir as he sits by his possessions trying to find medicine for his wound.

"Zahir hold on let me help you." Natsu wasn't the best healer but he knew the basics of treating wounds. The arrow was still lodged in his back.

"Just a minor scratch for us Elves, we can heal somewhat quickly, though it came close to the heart." Zahir gives Natsu some plants to help the healing process.

"What are these plants?" Natsu asks Zahir

"These are plants we grow for healing purposes. They only grow within the village that I live in."

"How are we supposed to get to village with you injured?" Natsu says to the latter

"We are already at the village my friend."

After bandaging his wounds Zahir is able to walk toward the Cliffside and touch a portion of the cliff. The spot glows with white light not long after Zahir laid his hands on it, and proceeds with feeling the Cliffside for more of the spots

Natsu and Happy gather their things and notice Zahir touching certain parts of the cliff. Natsu looks at happy who only shrugs and says something unrelated to Zahir actions.

"Oi! Zahir what are you doing?"

"I am finding the entrance Natsu." Zahir says to Natsu who looks on as he continues to find the switches. Despite the pain Zahir endures it does not stop him from finding each of the switches in order. Zahir finds the last switch and the Cliffside is engulfed in a white light. The light suddenly shrinks down to a large doorway about seven feet high and wide enough for two people to fit in its entrance.

Zahir looks at Natsu, who is standing speechless at the doorway. He says to Natsu "Come! We must go now or the gate will close on us and we must wait for a full day for it to be reopened!"

Hesitating no longer Natsu and Happy go swiftly through the gate followed by Zahir who manages to barely go through the gate at the last second. The light that is on the door quietly dissipates and the Cliffside becomes dark again.

What Natsu sees next is not the Cliffside but luscious green trees and a forest that spreads for miles. "This is where you live Zahir?"

"Yes." Zahir mutters as surges of pain resonate from his wound. "aghh were just a little ways from the village now."

Natsu tries to carry his new friend but before he could take him by his back an arrow was pointed to his neck. Not long after arrows surrounded Natsu and some archers aimed for Happy. Natsu wanted to take the arrows and snap them in half but Zahir spoke before Natsu could cause any damage.

"Don't threaten him! This man saved my life!" Zahir openly says to his brethren "I would have been dead at the hands of hunters if it wasn't for him."

Natsu ignores the arrows and quickly goes to Zahir's side with Happy flying to help him

"Come on Zahir lets take you home." Natsu says to the injured elf

"Aye let's take him back Natsu."

The remaining elves were dumbstruck at Natsu's actions. They have never seen a caring human like this before especially one who is willing to help one of their own.

"Who is this man?" One of the elves said.

They kept walking down a path led by one of the elves as Natsu and other elves escort Zahir.

"This is the village Natsu." Zahir mutters into Natsu's ear. "This is my home."

The pathway reveals a large opening in the forest where a stone fountain lies at the center of the clearing. In the background many tree houses are scatted about throughout the forest. Some treehouses are more like the homes Natsu is used to seeing; Square with a small slanted rooftop. Other homes look really spherical in shape; even the windows were circular and simple. On the ground after the fountain was a very simple marketplace filled with traders of food weapons and supplies. Natsu and Happy are amazed at the simple yet lively village that compares to even that of Magnolia Town.

"You're place is awesome Zahir!" Happy says to the elf.

"It feels peaceful here" Natsu added.

"I'm glad you like it Natsu" Zahir said. "You can just take me to the Infirmary which is to the right of the fountain." Zahir points to his right and Natsu and Happy change direction.

The infirmary looked just like any other infirmary: Patient room on the right wing of the building while the office (study) was to the left. The only difference was is that a tree grew in the middle of the building, with the same leaves used to heal wounds growing at the edges.

"These are the same leaves we used to help Zahir Natsu." Happy points out to his friend.

"Yeah these are the same leaves" Natsu says to Happy.

"Netansia! We have injured!" One of the elves in the party said aloud.

A female elf suddenly comes out from the building and makes her way through to Zahir.

"What happened to Zahir?" The doctor asks the group

"According to this human they were attacked by treasure hunters trying to gain entrance to Port Avalon."

"Honestly these humans should know that the way to Avalon has been shut for years. Not even us elves have been able to open it."

"What do you mean?" Natsu said "How come it can't be opened? I need to get to Paradisium right now!"

The doctor took her attention off of Zahir and looks at Natsu in curiosity and of caution.

"What business do you have in the old land human?" The doctor said in curiosity.

"I can't say." Natsu mutters "I only know that I need to go."

"That doesn't explain why you need to go to the old land." The doctor continues to prod the fire dragon slayer for more questions

"The dragon emperor will kill us all! I'm here to finish the fight Igneel started for the world!"

"How do you know the dragon Igneel?"

At this point Natsu is getting frustrated at explaining his situation, and shouts "I need to see your chief now!"

"How dare you talk to me like-"

Natsu shows the doctor the map that they have been carrying. "Does this look familiar to you?" The doctor snatches the parchment away from Natsu examining its contents "It has shade runes and Zahir offered to help me find the one who can read it."

The doctor sighed heavily looking at the parchment with a defeated look on her face.

"I must request an audience with the chief. In the meantime make sure this human and his companion find food and shelter here." The doctor then turns to Natsu "I do not know who you are boy, nor do I trust what you have to say, but you saved Zahir; for that I am grateful." She takes one last look at the dragon slayer before taking Zahir into her clinic.

"He'll be fine. She's one of the best medical doctors in the village." One of the elves said in the doctor's defense.

"She never introduced herself. What is her name?" Natsu asks in curiosity.

"She normally never introduces herself to humans since doesn't take a liking to them; and considering what happened to her family I can't blame her." The same elf spoke again to Natsu.  
"But she's grateful to you for saving Zahir. It's the first time I've heard say thanks in a while." The elf then pats him on the back and says "You should rest, you see the chief tomorrow."

* * *

The elves didn't really have much of an inn, so the only place Natsu could stay at is the elven jail. Despite receiving food and shelter, Natsu couldn't help but think this was some kind of stupid prank the elves would play.

"This feels stupid. It feels like I'm getting jailed for the wrong reason" Natsu says to Happy.

"These guys couldn't even get me a big fish." Happy had tears in his eyes while he looks at what remained of his small fish he was given.

"Is fish really the only thing on your mind?" Natsu asks his friend for the umpteenth time.

"Not really" Happy replies. "Do you think they miss us right now?"

"I don't know Happy." Natsu sighs at their current predicament to date. "If they found out what we did I think the entire guild will kick our asses for it."

"It will give you another reason to start a brawl in the guild hall again." Happy smiles

"Yeah I guess you're right." Natsu smiles at his friend.

A guard comes to Natsu's "room" to find him awake and says "Come the chief would like to see you now."

Natsu only nods and gathers his things and follows the guard with Happy close behind.

"So we get to see the chief today Natsu?"

"Yeah I guess so." Natsu says as his gaze becomes serious.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asks out of concern

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just bracin myself for what's about to happen next." Natsu's soul tells him to be ready and prepared for this meeting. Whether by intuition or by the atmosphere, Natsu now knows he can't afford to mess this up nor can he turn back.

"What do you mean?" Happy asks Natsu again.

"Just follow me." Natsu smiles at his friend dispelling any doubts the blue exceed has in the situation

Natsu steps into the chief's wooden hut and in its inside it's adorned with spears and ancient relics of the elves. In front of Natsu is the elven chief. Not as old as Natsu would have expected him, but a man who is in his prime. Long silver hair drapes over his back, and his dark black eyes show much experience in his long stay on Earth Land.

The escort genuflects to show respect to the elven chief, and motions Natsu and Happy to do the same.

"Please my friend you need not bow to me. My name is Ziel." The chief did something none of his subordinates would do: he kneels toward Natsu and kisses his hand as a sign of respect. Natsu grabs his hand away in reflex which made the guards hostile and about to draw their swords at him.

"Please put your swords down. He means no disrespect, for I can tell he not used to gratitude especially one made by me." The chief says as he motions his hand with a wave. "For too long have I dreamed of your arrival young son of Igneel."

"You knew I would come?" Natsu asks in disbelief. "I thought you were going to have a stick up your ass or something like that."

Zahir elbows Natsu for that comment in particular.

"When it comes to defending my home from the existence of greedy humans, then yes I have a stick up my ass as you call it. YOU however are the one I have been waiting for."

Natsu could only nod at the elder chief's strict words and tone.

"Ever since I stepped forth on this land, I had a dream; a dream of a young man such as you wrapped in the fires of the dragon. He would be the key to saving the old land as well as this one we have come to know."

"What's so special about me anyway?" Natsu asks in doubt to the chief. "To be honest I'm just a mage who belongs to a guild, living a pretty damn good life. All I wanted was to find Igneel, I didn't ask for any of this."

Although he tries to mask his frustration the elder chief could feel his confusion and his doubt.

"I understand your concerns as well as your doubts. It is not easy having a destiny thrusted upon you out of nowhere. I too left my home to take my place here, so that I may meet you."

Natsu could only nod in understanding as the Elder Chief sat upon his chair.

"So youngling how can this chief assist you in your task?"

"I was told by Zahir, one of your guards that you could read something called shade runes."

Natsu immediately hands over the map of paradisium to the elder chief. The chief pulls out an object and moves it to different pieces of the map to find the runes.

"What is that object?" Natsu asks in curiosity.

Zahir steps in front of Natsu and says "That is a light gatherer. Shade Runes can be read using this as light is focused depending on the output it's projecting."

It wasn't long before the elder chief Ziel finds the mentioned runes. "Come with me Natsu and I will show you to Port Avalon."

* * *

Natsu and a company of elves including the chief, walk towards a tall stone wall engraved with what looks like the elvish style of writing. Adorned with tree branches and vines growing around the walls, the gate has not been open for some time. It is here that the elven chief stands in front of Natsu and recites how the gate works.

"The oceans that separate paradisium from your earth-land are nothing but storms and torrents making safe travel impossible, until the elves with the dragons' assistance created a form of magic technology to quell only a fragment of the raging storms that separate our lands. That magic device is known as Port Avalon."

Despite Natsu's interest in how Port Avalon works, he started to doze off at the elder chief's long lecture, until he mentions the word riddle.

"We used a riddle to lock both gates and each half of the answer corresponds to a gate in order to unlock it. Use the wrong word and you will face instant obliteration at it's defense mechanism." The elder chief continued his explanation of how the mechanism works. "Unfortunately the answer was not given to us and it went to the grave with its creator. You alone must solve the riddle. I have translated the riddle for you and it says:

_The earth holds the souls of all  
yet they all contradict laws of life  
some souls are gifted to see the eons  
while some only live to die_

"Not exactly my kind of riddle" Natsu says to the elder chief. "If only Luce was here."

"Do not fret youngling for you have the will to do it."

Natsu sat on the ground and looked at his surroundings. He closed his eyes to think about the meaning and what it meant.

'AGGHHHHH This damn riddle! I don't have the time for this.' He thought to himself 'wait time.' Natsu pondered about the word time and it applies to the riddle.

'Igneel said he lived a long before he took me in, and us humans don't have a long lifespan anyways.'

He opened his eyes and to his attention he saw a flower wilt away and die in front of him. He turns his attention to Ziel the elder chief. And looks at him with curiousity and says

"I figured it out." Natsu says aloud _"_The answers are _Time and Eternity." _

"How did it come to that?" The elder chief asks in curiosity.

"I looked at your lifespan a soul gifted to see the eons, and you're just like Igneel in a way." Natsu says with a stream of intelligence. "Look at my life our race has a short time on this earth compared to most, as well as flowers and so on."

"Interesting idea, but to truly find out if they are the correct words you must say it aloud to the gate." The elder chief points at the gate for Natsu to finish the riddle.

"Alright here it goes." Natsu exclaims "The answer to this gate is TIME!"

Natsu and Happy close their eyes fearing that their death is close at hand, but instead the gate rumbles and slowly opens for Natsu and the company around him. To their amazement they see exactly what the elder chief had earlier described: a single calm piece of ocean, in a midst of raging storms and pure black clouds.

"I can't believe this" Happy says to the elder chief "You guys defied even the weather."

"It was through our technology and battle prowess that we never fell to the enemy." Zahir says to Natsu. "But we never had the one weapon that could truly silence the will of dragons."

"What would that be Zahir?" Natsu asks him.

"We didn't have faith my friend" Zahir simply says to Natsu.

Natsu realizes the meaning behind his words and looks to Happy and nods to him. Happy returns the nod and they both turn to the Chief and his company.

"I'll do everything in my power to finish what my old man Igneel started a long time ago. I'll end this war and kill the Dragon Emperor with my OWN HANDS!" Natsu says this and puts a fist in the air. Everyone including the chief applauded and roared at Natsu's resolution. Every member of the company shook hands with Natsu and departed from the gate save for the Elder Chief Zahir and another man who didn't look like he was a soldier at all.

"I wish you luck on your journey youngling. You will face many dangers and many life changing experiences." The elder chief says to Natsu and points to his heart. "But I hope that your spirit this flame of hope will never die out."

The chief smiles at Natsu and Happy and walks out of the port quietly.

Zahir steps up next and introduces the stranger to Natsu. "This is Paris; he has experience with this ship." HE points to the ark that has been afloat at the edge of the marina. "He was the one that took the survivors here to earth land."

Paris shakes hands with Natsu and goes to the ship to make preparations to set sail.

"Come with us Zahir. We could use the help." Natsu asks the elf.

"I would love to come with you Natsu but I need to help my people here. We all have our places in this role and mine has finished. Besides you will meet far more powerful people than me."

Zahir shakes Natsu's hand and says "It was an honor to meet you Natsu. I pray for your success and safe return."

"Thanks Zahir it means a lot." Natsu smiles and lets go of his hand.

"Natsu, we'll be ready to sail in 30 minutes be ready and on the ship!" Paris says to Natsu.

Natsu waves his hand and Paris returns to the ark to continue final preparations.

"Well we can't turn back now." Happy says to Natsu as he looks back at the gate. He sees Zahir and waves as the gates of Avalon close behind Natsu. Natsu turns back and tries to board the ark until he is stopped by a familiar voice

"Stop right now NATSU!"

Natsu and Happy turn around to see the source of the voice. Both are shocked and surprised at this sudden appearance.

"It's you; How did you get out here?"

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 5 of Flames of Hope!**

**Who do you think is going to try and stop Natsu First? Will they succeed or will Natsu become victorious? **

**Next Chapter this bottom will be dedicated to Footnotes and personal answers to reviews instead of using the top. Until then thank you and keep on reading guys!**


	6. Unexpected Company: Wendy Vs Natsu

**Hi guys! finally had a chance to upload another chapter again! the original draft wasn't working out so I had to revamp it. Anyway sorry it's a little bit of information given out but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Flames of Hope!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail... Sometimes I wish I did though. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Company: Wendy Vs Natsu**

* * *

"Wendy?" Natsu is surprised at the sky dragon's slayer appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Carla counters that statement by saying "What is that YOU are doing here?"

"You're trail was not hard to follow Natsu." Wendy says resolutely. "I followed your scent after seeing you leave Fairy Tail a week ago.

"Not to mention the trail of chaos and stupidity that you two leave made it even easier to find you." Carla adds to the argument.

"You're in danger Natsu." Wendy pleads to Natsu. "You need to come back home."

"Why should I go back?" Natsu says to the young girl. "I'm sorry about breaking my promise to you, but I need to get on that boat."

"This is much than a broken promise Natsu." Wendy adds to her statement "You can't go to Paradisium."

"Why not" Natsu says with impatience. "Whatever the reason is I'm still getting on that-"

"What's she trying to say is that if you go you will DIE!" Carla bursts out in fury and impatience. "I have seen it in a vision. I saw you die; you were impaled by a sword by some kind of dragon human hybrid. No matter what these elves tell you, you can't go to this land. You will never come back."

Natsu lowers his head calmly and says "I understand what the both of you mean." Happy looks at him sadly, but Natsu continues what he's saying. "Igneel gave me a job to do, and I mean to set it out and finish what he started."

Carla looks at him in mild disain; her face reacting harshly at Natsu's answer. Carla however nods at the young dragon slayer telling her to do what needs to be done.

"It's time for Plan B Wendy." Carla says to Wendy.

"You leave me no choice Natsu." Wendy says to the older dragon slayer "I will do whatever it takes to prevent you from dying, even if it means having to defeat you in battle!" With no hesitation, Wendy got into her battle stance.

"I don't want to hurt you Wendy, don't make me do it." Natsu says as he gets ready to fight.

"Natsu are you nuts!? You're going to hurt them badly!" Happy says in anger.

"I know but I just can't back down, from this fight either." Natsu sadly says. "Besides she's grown in her time at Fairy Tail, I can't underestimate her either."

"I'll fight alongside you but I don't agree with this at all." Happy says to Natsu.

"Natsu are you ready to leave?" Paris suddenly yells out to Natsu not knowing the situation that is unfolding.

"Get a head start and go without me!" Natsu yells back

"As you wish Master Natsu" with those words Paris heads inside and starts on working the instruments as the Ark floated next to old wooden pier.

"We have to stop him from setting sail Wendy!" Carla says as she picks up the dragon slayer.

To their surprise they found Natsu waiting in the sky as soon as Carla takes off.

"Where are you going Wendy?" Natsu asks " You wanted to fight me right? Then come and get me!"

Wendy disregards the taunt in a cool collected manner, and shouts Sky Dragon's WING ATTACK!" Wendy uses the attack twice, with Natsu dodging one and countering with his own Wing Attack. What Natsu didn't expect was Wendy and Carla coming through the flames flying at full speed in an effort to attack him.

"Watch out Natsu!"

"Sky Dragon's TAILSPIN!" Wendy spins in the air and unleashes a force of air that hits Natsu in his chest knocking him back and Happy almost loses his grip.

"That was strong Natsu!" Happy says.

"Yeah that got me startled a little. She didn't have to use Vernier on herself." Natsu says to Happy. "I can't back down now that I see her determination."

"Arms X Armor X Vernier!" Wendy shouts the enchantment that arguments her strength and speed and rushes toward Natsu. Wendy lands two Vernier enhanced punches that continue to send Natsu flying. Regardless of her determination Wendy herself would never dream of fighting her guildmate and her idol.

'This is the hardest battle I ever had to face.' Wendy thinks to herself. 'Why can't I bring myself to hurt Natsu?' Her thinking got her out of focus giving Natsu the opportunity to land his Wing Attack in front of her. 'Still his life is on the line and I…. I won't abandon a friend to his death!

"Please Wendy turn back now!" Natsu for the first time since the battle's start has pleaded for Wendy to stop. "You don't need to put yourself in harm's way again!"

"Even if you told me a thousand times, I won't stop until I bring you back Natsu! I'm a Fairy Tail Mage and I'll never give up in anything even on my friends!" Wendy replies with a strong resolution. Despite her strong will, fatigue began to set in as she becomes more reckless with her strikes.

'She's losing strength.' Natsu thinks to himself. She only has energy for one last attack. Still I'm impressed Wendy, but this battle is mine.' Natsu gathers the fire in his lungs and preps the attack that will end this battle.

"He knows I'm slipping Carla." Wendy says to her partner.

"Go all out Wendy. Convey your will to save him!" Carla assures her partner to keep fighting.

"You're right." Wendy musters up the last of her energy and conveys it into one attack:

"Sky Dragon's-"

"Fire Dragon's-"

"ROAR!"

The force of both roars clash together in a stalemate. The force of Wendy's roar beats back Natsu's Fire slowly but gaining momentum with every small push. To Wendy this felt like climbing stairs with so much resistance pushing her back.

Wendy says to herself. 'I won't give up now!'

'She really has gotten stronger.' Natsu says to himself yet again. 'But I can't let her win.'

IT was then Natsu began to push back her will infused roar with his own and it was only a matter of time before the roar overwhelmed Wendy and Carla in a bad blast that sends them falling into the sea.

"WENDY!" Natsu exclaims in a loud voice. "Happy let's get them now!"

"AYE Natsu!" Happy wastes no time in flying as fast as he could to reach them. They were too late as their bodies hit the ocean and began to sink into the sea.

'I'm sorry everyone I failed to bring him home' Wendy thinks to herself in what appeared to be her final moments. 'I'm sorry I couldn't save you Natsu.'

* * *

Lucy comes into the guild hall for another mission in order for her to pay for her unusually outrageous rent. To her dismay she did not find the guild hall destroyed or any brawls occurring. She goes to the usual spot where Team Natsu gathers and finds absent again.

"No Natsu again?" Lucy puts on her hand on her chin and ponders this odd event. She asked around the other mages for whereabouts on Natsu only to find out that he supposedly went out on another quest for Igneel. Others said he went out on a journey, and most of the other mages didn't even know he left.

"I can't believe this. The most noticeable mage in Fairy Tail leaves without a trace and doesn't even say a word?" Lucy's train of thought was broken by the sudden arrival of Gray who had a wad of paper in his hand.

"Hey Gray. How's your morning?"

"It's alright but you look a little upset. It's Natsu again isn't it?" Gray asks his friend.

"He didn't leave a note or anything." Lucy says to Gray "It doesn't make any sense at all."

"I'm sure the idiot will be fine; to me it's not his first time being away looking for dragons ." Gray assures Lucy recalling so many times Natsu left the guild for a while, but he always returned. Gray shows the piece of parchment he had carried with him. "Besides did you even check his house? He left this tied to the front door."

Lucy blushes in embarrassment at not checking the first place he would be at. "Not really since he you know comes to my house almost EVERY day."

"If it gives you any peace of mind it says that he went to go find Igneel again."

Lucy reads the parchment and sighs in defeat. "I guess you're right I was wrong to get worked up about it."

"Lucy Gray I'm glad you're here, we have an important announcement coming from the master in 15 minutes." Erza said as she walks to the table with a look of dread on her face. She looks around and to her anger she doesn't see everyone assembled. " Natsu is not here AGAIN!"

"Nope he's still searching for Igneel." Gray says nonchalantly.

"This is a serious matter if he is NOT here. We're also down another member." Erza says in worry.

"What do you mean another member?" Gray asks the red haired mage.

"Haven't you noticed that Wendy and Carla are missing?"

"HOLY CRAP she's right!" Lucy says as she reconizes who else is missing. "But I thought you said she was out sick."

"That's what I thought too." Erza sighed sadly. "We checked on her this morning after realizing she was not showing up to breakfast. I can't believe we didn't even notice she went on a journey too."

"Do you think she went with Natsu to find the dragons again?" Lucy adds more to the possibility of Wendy going with Natsu to find their foster parents.

"I don't know but whatever the reason they left at such a crucial time." The master needs all available mages for what is supposed to be a high level mission.

"What ranking is it?"

"From the details it is an S-class joint mission." Erza puts emphasis on joint.

" Is it another dark guild takedown?" Lucy asks the Requip mage.

"No this is not like the mission against Oracion Seis. Master says this will be a militia of mages organized by the ten wizard saints themselves." Erza says with a hint of fear. "If the Wizard Saints are involved in this then this situation is bad."

"It must be since they want a militia; not just an alliance." Gray says as he sips on a glass of water.

Lucy begins to ponder the most recent events happening one right after another. ' So a militia is being formed and Natsu and Wendy suddenly go on a journey? Something doesn't add up and it's not like Natsu to miss out on something like this.'

"Lucy what's on your mind?" Erza asks her blonde friend.

Though she wanted to voice her concerns apart of her conscious tells her not to and bites back the words she wanted to say. "It's nothing I'm fine."

"It's Natsu isn't it?" Erza asks again.

"Yeah but in a way it's unrelated to our current predicament." Lucy says in assurance.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Mirajane speaks loudly to the guild hall. Everyone drops what they're doing to hear Mira's words.

"Master would like to announce something to the guild hall. Please give him your attention."  
She says the words on her mind and gives the floor to Makarov.

"Thank You. As you know the Magic Council is currently rebuilding itself and the Ten Wizard Saints have been chosen to lead the guild halls in their absence. We have been holding meetings as of the past few weeks. Unfortunately one of the saints had a vision of the future….. and it involves all of Earth-Land itself. "Makarov's look becomes grim as he continues his dark speech. "It involves the land of Paradisium; the origin of all life."

In an uproar all of the guild members present argued with Makarov and one another while other members like Gajeel we're indifferent to the bickering that was being told.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov says aloud. "To answer all your questions, yes Paradisium is real and not myths like what most people think. It was kept away from public knowledge because of a war occurring 1000 years ago. Only three bodies of power know its existence; the ten wizard saints, the Magic Council and the Fiore Government. The Wizard Saints only play a small role as each saint guards the only piece of proof that Paradisium exists."

" Paradisium; the land where all life was supposedly created, and the lost promised land." Levy says to the group. "So the legends are true."

"Yes Levy it is. It's been kept secret for hundreds of years."

"Why is it a secret?" Levy asks Makarov.

"To our knowledge we don't know why it was kept secret. The secret died with the original owners of the maps. We only know that it exists and that we must guard this."

Makarov holds a chest in his hand and shows it to the guild for everyone to see. "This chest contains a map to Paradisium and how to find and get to its location. We as the Wizard Saints have agreed to make a defense militia to combat the oncoming threat before it arrives to our land. We are the first defense for Earth-Land."

"Are we going to travel to Paradisium? Macao asks Master Makarov

"No we are only to provide defense to our land. If we however should change our strategy this will tell us the location of the map. BEHOLD!"

Makarov opens the chest containing the contents of the parchment, and panics when he discovers nothing is there.

"Where did the map go?" Makarov's asks around the guild hall. Each mage only shook their heads as Makarov continued his questioning. The only one he didn't notice at the meeting we're either Natsu or Wendy.

"Has anyone seen Natsu or Wendy today?" Makarov asks the crowd again.

"He went on another journey to find dragons again." Gray says out loud. "I think Wendy tagged along with him for company."

"Oh no" Lucy begins to put the pieces together and a theory formed in her head about the missing parchment.

"What if Natsu stole the map Erza?" Lucy whispers in Erza ear as she continued to ramble on about her theory. "Think about it for a moment; Natsu suddenly leaves for two weeks without telling anyone save for a note. Wendy might have been an accomplice to him."

"Plausible, but why would Wendy out of all people be an accomplice? She knows better than to go to steal something from the master let alone help an idiot like Natsu help steal it." Erza continued to whisper into Lucy's ear. "Besides if she did Carla would not allow it to begin with considering her nature."

"Lucy? Erza? Is there something you want to say to the rest of the guild?"

"Sorry master we were just discussing who stole the map." Erza bows her head as an apology for speaking when the master was speaking.

"Who do you think stole the map?" Makarov asks the re-quip mage?

"I think it was Natsu master." Lucy answers the older mage with a strong voice, only to have it deafened by a sea of laughter from the guild. Only Lucy, Gray and Erza remain unamused as they try to put Natsu and the old parchment together.

"Gramps this is serious. How come you don't expect Natsu?" Gray's reasonable tone with the master doesn't faze his laughter as he continues to treat it like a joke.

"Master, Natsu may be dumb but he has been capable of this before." Erza

"He started the guild hall fight that day. There is no way he could have stolen the map." Says Macao as he tries to wipe the tears that came down in face in laughter.

"He didn't have to steal it, someone else did." Lucy adds more to the already brewing pot that is Natsu's attempt at thievery. "Who wasn't on the floor when Natsu instigated that fight? It's the only person small enough to get in and out undetected."

"Fuckin Happy." Gray says out of his mouth. He facepalms himself as he thought about how much trouble Natsu would be in, though in his mind he had suspicions about Wendy helping him steal the priceless parchment.

Soon the joyful moment of laughter came to an abrupt end, as Makarov fit the pieces together. Finally it clicked and all you could see on his face was only red as he becomes enraged at the situation Natsu has put the guild into.

'Normally this is a proud moment for me that I figured something out' Lucy says to herself as she makes mental notes of Makarov's now aggressive behavior. 'But I think I just got us into even more trouble.' Lucy could only sigh at her partner's stupidity as he now just invoked the master's wrath.

"NATSU!"

* * *

'Where am I?' After three days of unconsciousness Wendy slowly opens her eyes and finds herself looking at a wooden ceiling. The room was no larger than an inn she rents out for the night. She observes the empty room as she tries to make sense of her surroundings. 'I think…. I must be on the ark.'

"Carla?" Wendy calls out for her friend, but before she could try to find her friend, a knock comes from the door startles her.

"May I come in?" the person says from outside the door. "I've come with some food."

Wendy looks at her clothes to see that she was wearing a small white dress with green lines wrapped around. Her original green dress and sandals were folded and put by her bedside.

"Yes you may come in." Wendy says to the voice. "You're the captain of this ship. Do you know where my partner Carla went?"

"Your cat companion is with the blue one named Happy. She's on the top deck waiting for you to wake up." It was Paris as he sets the food down on the floor. "I am sorry we don't really have a table here."

"It is alright thank you very much for the food." She stands and she bows to Paris. "My name is Wendy nice too meet you."

"My name is Paris nice to meet you as well." Paris returns the bow to Wendy impressed with the respect she has given. "I like your manners Wendy. I don't see many of it on humans."

"Thank you Paris." Wendy smiles and proceeds to say "Thank you for saving me, and giving me a change of clothes Paris."

Paris could only smile as her words of gratitude moved him. "I appreciate the gratitude Wendy, but I didn't save you."

Wendy face becomes confused as she continued to listen to Paris's story.

"I saw you fall during your battle with Lord Natsu. The currents would have sucked you in and you would have drowned. I was about to go and rescue you until I saw Natsu dive deep into the water." Paris continues his story while adding hand motions to describe his story better. "I asked him why you saved her when she tried to stop you. His only words were I don't abandon my friends. He proceeded to revive you, and well it did work. I just provided you with the spare dress I had from when my daughter was young; You can keep it if you like."

She thought about the words Paris said. In an instant her face turned red as she realizes the meaning of his words. "I- I see." Wendy gains her composure and asks "Where is he now?"

"He's groaning like a beaten up Vulcan right about now. Why is he like this when it comes to ships?"

"Natsu has always been prone to motion sickness. It's a weakness all dragon slayers have." Wendy informs him. "I am a dragon slayer too but I guess I'm too young or not as powerful to suffer from these side effects."

"I see now. He does have the traits of a dragon in him. I would let you go and see him, but in his condition I don't think he can respond let alone carry a conversation."

"Don't worry Paris I have something that can help him." Wendy doesn't touch her food, but instead takes it with her. "You can take me to Natsu."

"Oh please Happy!" Carla is yelling at the blue cat as they discuss the situation of… the pink haired hero. "What else do you have to say for your incompetence now?"

"I'm not dumb Carla I just did what I was told to do….. by Natsu!" He points to the limp figure that is Natsu groaning from the pain of his motion sickness.

"Still what you did was really wrong! You stole a map from the Master of ALL people!"

"It's the only one who we could get Carla!"

"Still you're in major trouble and in danger! Did you not understand my vision? You will both die if you go any further on this crazy journey."

"This means a lot to Natsu and you know it!"

"It's not what it means to Natsu it what will happen to him. What good will come of his death Happy?"

"If we don't do this more people will die not just the people of Paradisium but everyone in Earth-Land too." Happy continues his argument with the female exceed despite her refusal to listen to his pleas. "If we die the whole world dies with us. It's not as easy as it looks."

Carla refuses to listen, until the door opened revealing Wendy and Paris as they help bring more food.

"Wendy you're okay!" Happy yells out to the young dragon slayer and flies over to her. "I'm so sorry we hurt you Wendy!"

Wendy could only hug the blue exceed and say "It's okay Happy. I'm just glad you're okay too."

Happy cries in joy while Carla only becomes more frustrated with the blue exceed even more.

"Could you help Natsu with his 'problem'?" Carla asks Wendy for aid. "His moans are getting annoying

"Yes of course. I've been working on a more powerful version of Troia recently, and it might be able to help." Wendy comforts Happy as she takes Natsu's head and puts her hands in his temple area and prepared to cast her spell

"TROIA REDUX!"

It wasn't long before Natsu's contorted face felt relief and eventually rose to life as his motion sickness has been cured (temporarily)

"Yeah! I'm back baby!" Natsu's energy courses through his body; he dances around with wind beneath his feet as he "overcame" his motion sickness. He continues to dance until he sees Wendy and becomes crestfallen as he sees her smile.

"Hey Wendy" Natsu's tone became sad as he remembers the battle that had transpired between them. "You doing okay?"

"Yes I'm okay." Wendy's smile held no trace of anger for Natsu, it was only relief that he was fine for now.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Wendy." Natsu says to her softly

"I-It's okay Natsu really." Wendy bows in apology. "If anything I'm sorry too!"

Natsu could only rubs her head and says "You didn't do anything wrong Wendy. I got you hurt cause I didn't want to come back."

Natsu stops ruffling Wendy's hair and she looks up at him wearing his trademark goofy smile.

"I got you hurt and involved I guess I messed up on both." Natsu says to her as he looks into her eyes.

"I'm glad you're always thinking about me and my well-being Natsu." Wendy says happily but becomes serious. "But we're Fairy Tail we always protect our friends; isn't that what you taught me to do Natsu?"

Natsu felt proud that his "Student" is learning the ways of Fairy Tail. "It's different this time Wendy." His smile faded "This is a mission that was given to me by Igneel. I can't let him down ya know."

"Could you tell me about it?" Wendy asks the older dragon slayer. "No secrets this time."

"Alright"

* * *

After Natsu's explanation, Wendy understands the predicament he's in. For her however it leads to more questions than answers about how and why he did it.

"Even if it was a message why would you do this Natsu? You promised you wouldn't leave us and here you are breaking that promise. Why didn't you take us with you? " Wendy is more sad than angry at Natsu's actions despite her understanding.

"They're not going to agree with it you know what I mean? They would be more likely to stop me than to go along with me." Natsu then points at her for the actions she did "Like when you tried to stop me from boarding the boat."

"Because I don't want you to die; I take Carla's precognitions seriously. It also came up involuntarily so I know that's not good either." Wendy pouted at Natsu.

"Yeah" Natsu mutters under his breath "Paris is there any way to turn the ship around?" Natsu focuses his attention to

"I'm sorry but I can't do it right now it's a one way course from here and if I turn even slightly we get thrown into the storm." Paris

"Damn so you're stuck til we get to the other side." Natsu curses under his breath.

"Anyway, So what will happen to earth-land if you fail or don't go?" Wendy says as she sat down to eat resuming the conversation she had with Natsu.

"It will be blown sky high, and the destruction of Earth-Land will be greater than the one that was in future Lucy's time." Natsu sat down with her taking a bite of his food. "It's why I did what I had to do to keep the guild from getting involved and finishing what my dad couldn't."

"I see now." Wendy says as she continues eating.

Carla looks over and sees her lost in thought 'I know what you're thinking Wendy. You want to help him.' She doesn't say much as she goes over to Wendy's side and Wendy gives her a piece of bread to eat.

"Well I need to go check our bearings so I'll be right back." Paris leaves the room to return to top deck. The dimly lit room becomes quiet as both dragon slayers and their exceed partners ate in silence.

"It wasn't much but it still hit the spot." Natsu says to Wendy.

"Yeah, it wasn't like Mira's bread but it was good."

The idea of home makes Natsu feel saddened and his face reverts to a depressing look.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Wendy asks the mage.

"I just miss home that's all." Natsu says solemnly. He never would have thought he would miss home this much. "I just don't want to forget where home is you know."

She puts her hand on his heart. "Home is where you're friends are Natsu. Don't forget it."

Carla and Happy smiled at Wendy's words. Despite all that has happened Wendy still considers Natsu her friend and comrade in arms.

"Yeah" was all Natsu could say before the nausea hit him. He slumped to the floor unconscious as he muttered "Aw man, not again."

* * *

After a five day journey from Earth-Land, The Ark finally makes it through the other gate and stops in a huge cavern with a pathway leading to the surface. The normally dark cavern is lit by the light shining through the open gate showing the blue water and the brown sand leading up. Natsu finally makes out of the ark (after being dragged off by Paris and Happy.)

"Well Paris I guess this is later for now." Natsu's face returns to normal and his expression livens up the group.

"Yes until we meet again Natsu take care of yourself." Paris gives him a handshake.

"I will." Natsu smiles and turns his attention to Wendy who has a look of disappointment as she looks at Natsu.

"Take care Wendy, don't take it the wrong way. I will come back promise." Natsu gives his usual smile letting her know it's okay.

"Yeah be careful." Wendy couldn't bring herself to truly smile as the consequences kept coming back into her mind and the possibility of not seeing Natsu again clouded her judgement.

'But what if he doesn't come back? What if it isn't okay?' She thought about it over and over as she saw Natsu walking away further away from her sight. 'What if he really does die?'

"I'm sorry about not returning you right away Miss Wendy. I'll take you back now as arragned by Natsu."

"I'm sorry Paris but I won't be going back." Wendy says affirmatively

"I guess your mind really was settled after all child." Carla in her way approved of her decision to follow Natsu.

"Are you sure? It won't be awhile until you come back."

"It's alright Paris; I know what I need to do now. I don't want this…. To be the last time I'll see him again." A tear rolls down Wendy's cheek as she strengthens her resolve. "Natsu is a person who needs his friends more than ever, so I'm going to be that friend for him."

"I admire your loyalty to your friends Miss Wendy. I'm sure Natsu will in some way need you before the end." Paris smiles and courteously bows to the young mage. "May you have a safe journey Miss Wendy and Miss Carla."

"May you have a safe journey home Paris." Wendy returns the bow and runs as fast as she can towards Natsu.

"Was it alright to just leave them behind Natsu?" Happy asks his father figure.

"Yeah it was, but I know she wasn't okay with it. It is still better than having her in danger." Natsu replies back. "I know she can take care of herself, but the last thing I need is to have her in danger cause of something bad going down."

"You don't believe in her?" Happy asks his friend again.

"It's not that I" Natsu suddenly stops in his tracks hearing a faint voice echo throughout the cavern.

"That voice" Natsu mutters as the all too familiar voice gets closer and closer to him. Without thinking he runs back in the opposite direction; his fire leading the way down and one foot readily dashing into the sand.

"NATSU!" To his surprise and amazement Wendy and Carla come up to him; Wendy catching her breath as she mutters his name.

"Natsu, I… I want to go with you!" Wendy tries to catch up with Natsu.

"Why did you come Wendy? I thought I told you to go back home."

"I want you to keep your promise to me Natsu, and I want to be there for you!" Wendy says as her breathing became normal. "You always told me to be there for your friends, and I'm going to follow what you taught me."

"You can't just cast us aside after coming this far flame headed idiot of a dragon slayer. After all we want you alive so were going to help you out." Carla once again being supportive in her own way tells Natsu that they aren't looking back and they're going to help him finish this mission in one piece.

"I don't know what lies ahead of us Natsu, but we'll face it together as a team." Wendy smiles at him and says "Because we're mages of Fairy Tail. We don't abandon our friends in their moment of need!"

Natsu felt proud of her not just as a student, but as a friend. On the inside Natsu is overjoyed that Wendy chose to come regardless of punishment. In the end he finally has his friend to help him.

"I'm glad to have you with me Wendy." Natsu mutters as a tear rolls down his cheek. "You too Carla."

"Hmph you better be glad Natsu." Carla says to Natsu.

After an hour of walking Natsu, Wendy Carla and Happy finally see light at the end of the long cavern.

"All right we made it out guys!" Natsu says relieved

"I see a town in the distance! We can restock on supplies there!" Carla yells out.

"Well this is it Wendy, no turning back." Natsu looks at her and smiles.

"No looking back Natsu." Wendy replies back to him with a smile.

"We're Here Paradisium! I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**There you have it guys. Note that this is a reupload of the chapter. In all honesty the shipping within this trilogy is pretty major and I have a bad habit of spoiling so I'm going to have to take it back for now guys. Sorry! To those who know hopefully you will still enjoy this story. to those who want or would like to know shoot me a PM. Until then Keep Reading guys!**


	7. Captured?

**Hi guys! before I start the next chapter, there is something I have to say first. If most haven't heard one of my favorite writers named Cardboard Pixie, has passed away earlier this month. I may not have known her well, but her work she has put forth here on this site and her will to keep writing even in the darkest of times has given me inspiration and hope. I am really happy this writer liked my story before she passed, and it has given me more motivation to finish this trilogy. We only have one life guys live it to the fullest because we do regret things. This entire story is now dedicated to you Pixie, and may you have the happily ever after you rightfully deserve.**

**Now onto Chapter 7 of Flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Captured!?

* * *

"Who would have thought we would find a town in the middle of the desert." After travelling from the cave for three hours, Natsu Wendy Carla and Happy manage to get to the town they spotted from the cavern's entrance. The land's terrain was desert with sand dancing around them due to the winds.

"Natsu we should get some food or shelter for the night. The sun is setting." Wendy says to Natsu. "We have a lot of travelling tomorrow and we'll need all the strength we can."

"Hey guys look over there a place to trade money!" Happy points out

"I wonder if they can take Jewles here as well." Wendy says to herself.

Wendy spots Natsu talking to the currency handler and Natsu asks him "You take paper money here too?"

"Absolutely sir we are the most versatile currency handling organization in Paradisium." The handler says proudly. "We just need the type of currency you use and we'll take care of the rest."

Natsu looks at the handler noticing that his ears looked just like the first guild master Mavis Vermillion's ears. The only difference is that hers looked more unrealistic and that these ears looked more like mini wings. His height is similar to Wendy's but had the aura of an adult with many years of experience in his eyes.

"What are you exactly?" Natsu asks the handler as he examines the jewles in his hand.

"I am a Faerie. Have you not seen one before sir?" The handler proclaims to the unknowing mage.

"No I haven't it's my first time here in this town." Natsu says to the Faerie.

The Faerie continued his work as his hands begins to glow green. "Ah I see now. It's not far off from the currency we use. I think a reasonable trade is in order here"

"What kind of magic are you using?" Natsu asks the Handler again.

"It's a magic that we developed to trade currency accurately without falling short or getting duped. Each currency used by each race has different values and we want to match the value close to the original value of the currency given and traded."

"Meaning" Natsu asks another question to better understand it.

"What he means Natsu is that if there are any inaccuracies or fake money this form of magic will detect it." Wendy adds in to simplify the explanation. She walks up to the handler and hears most of the explanation; realizing Natsu's cluelessness aids him in understanding the handler

"Very astute young one" The handler praises Wendy's observation. "I see you have a knack for noticing different types of magic."

"Thank you very much sir." Wendy bows again to the handler.

"You are welcome." The handler says as he gives Natsu the currency used for Paradisium.

"The currency mostly used here is Drakengems they are the primary currency used around Paradisium, and other minor races as well. There are certain races that don't use Drakengems primarily the elves and faeries. So I will also give you the Elvish Tarf and the Faerie Pixinet." The Drakengems look like ordinary gems; what gives them their attractive appearance is their color which is blood red in appearance. The elvish tarf is a hybrid gold coin with traces of silver along its edge while Pixinet looked like a square gem with a bluish glow radiating from the inside.

"Your currency was enough to divide them into three and give you each of the three currencies. Is there any other assistance I can provide you with today?"

"Could you tell us where there is a good place to stay? We don't know where to go. "Wendy says to the handler "we're very tired and have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"There is a small inn not too far from here. The name is the Keepsake Inn." The handler points to a huge building in the center of town. "Their prices are pretty reasonable even for the load of money you have. May you have a pleasant stay here in Shimen-Ammuma." The Handler bows to them.

"Oh and you might need this." The handler gives them an updated map of Paradisium "You might be able to get a better sense of where you need to go next."

"Thank you very much sir." Wendy returns the bow; and they quickly leave as soon as they came.

"So what did you find out about the town?" Natsu says to the Happy and Carla.

"Not much we scoured the place in five minutes and we found a big building that looks like an inn." Carla says to their partners.

"That must be the inn the handler spoke of." Wendy says to Natsu. "We should get going."

"Yeah we should." Natsu and Wendy continue on their path leaving only Carla and Happy to themselves as they flew to them

"She'll do anything for him won't she Carla?" Happy says to her

"I guess Happy. I can't really blame her though. That partner of yours always seems to bring out the best in her." Carla muses about the change she has underwent in the time she has been in Fairy Tail. "It's something I always hoped to see ever since I first met her."

"She's definitely came out of her shell when we first met her. She was really shy. She still has her shyness, but she's doing better and becoming a true mage in her own right." Happy noticed her change from the time they first met and he couldn't be any more proud of her accomplishments in Fairy Tail. It's A lot more than he can say for a certain blonde mage.

"Who knows she might become another Natsu."

"Please don't say that Happy. I don't think we need another Natsu running around the guild hall." Carla could only see trouble and misfortune if Wendy emulated Natsu…. a little too much.

"What about you Carla?" Happy suddenly asks about her transformation since joining Fairy Tail "You think you changed?"

Carla only sighs in her usual levelheadedness. "I don't know myself Happy. I usually go because it's to keep Wendy safe but now-"

"You don't want to see us get hurt out there do you?" Happy finishes her answer "I'm glad you came with us Carla." Happy could only smile. Despite his sense of humor, Carla rarely ever sees Happy serious about anything.

"Yes I suppose I can say I changed." Carla smiles back at Happy giving her an affirmative answer. They see Natsu and Wendy walk further ahead from them and they both flew to the side of their masters

'Yes I can say I don't want Natsu to die either. I want to help them see this through.' Carla thinks to herself giving Natsu the true respect he deserves.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone here? We need a place to stay for the night." Natsu asks the empty room aloud.

"Unfortunately all our rooms are occupied. You must come again later." The curtains ruffle and reveals a face; one that has dark red eyes pointy ears and a dark yellow complexion. "Ah it's been awhile since I've seen humans."

"Sorry for troubling you sir." Wendy says to the man. "We were looking for a place to stay as we don't have a place to go."

"We just offered the last empty room today." The humanoid Elvish creature said.

"Well where the hell are we supposed to stay at then?" Natsu became more frustrated as he couldn't think of anywhere else to stay.

"Sorry kid not my problem." This man couldn't really do anything about their situation but tries to change the subject "What brings you humans to the surface world?"

"Surface world? What are you talking about?" Natsu asks the person.

"You're kidding right? Humans went underground 300 years ago. Guess you're not from the underground kid." The man only served to befuddle Natsu and Wendy as he continued to clean his countertop.

"We aren't people from underground but it is our first time travelling to this part of Paradisium." Wendy interrupts the conversation and covering for Natsu's ignorance and their mission.

"Ah I see now. You must have been pretty powerful humans to make it to the southern part of Paradisium."

"Of course we're Dragon sl-"Happy quickly moves to silence Natsu before he could utter the word Slayers.

"Sorry about my friend he's a little crazy." Wendy tries to cover again, but it only serves to piss Natsu off even further.

"We're just travelers passing through here. We got lost and we have no sense of direction." Wendy says to the man.

"I see." The innkeeper is catching on to their lies as he continues to interrogate them further.

"What part of Paradisium do you hail from if not from the undercities?" He continued to ask them questions to keep the pressure on Wendy. Natsu smelled danger from this guy despite what the handler said about him.

'This guy doesn't take a damn liking to humans. I don't like this guy and Wendy looks like she's about to crack.'Natsu keeps giving him the stare as he says:

"We don't belong anywhere Innkeeper man. We've been on the road for most of our lives." Natsu saves her in time as the sweat continued to flow from her face. "Anyway are you going to help us find a room or not? It's getting late and we need sleep."

'Leave it to Natsu to get to the point.' Carla says to herself.

"Very well then; there are three other inns in the city and one more if you're willing to fight for a room." The innkeeper says to Natsu. "I would suggest checking the three inns before you go to that particular one with the brawling. They are most uncivilized."

"Thanks inn-guy." He takes Wendy out as quickly as he could before anymore trouble could start.

"Those two are the most interesting humans I've seen. I'm sure they would go great for General Barktus's collection."

* * *

"Why did we get out of there so quickly Natsu" Happy asked the mage for his unusual behavior.

"That guy smelled funny to me. It's like he hated us despite his "kindness". Not to mention he was pressuring Wendy to drop the act after I almost blew it."

"Either way we should be careful with who we speak to in this town. Something tells me they don't look upon humans fondly here." Carla says with suspicion

"In the mean time we should go and check out those three inns he mentioned." Wendy says to the group.

"Right!"

* * *

Though their enthusiasm was outstanding, their results weren't as promising. With Natsu destroying the first inn and Happy eating all of the fish supply in the second, They come to the third inn; which so far looks like they are going to be given a rejection yet again.

"I'm sorry my friends but due to certain events with one of the Inns I'm afraid we're booked." The innkeeper said to the group.

The group was quick to groan and plead but the innkeeper kept on talking about another inn. "You can try the Brawler's Hideout."

Natsu says "Is this the one where you have to fight for a room?"

"Yes though I wouldn't try it unless you want to get beat up pretty bad. It's known for its top fighters and no one shows mercy."

"I guess we could try it." Wendy was already worn down and tired. Though she hated fighting it was the only choice they had.

Natsu received the directions and proceeded to the brawler's hideout. After getting lost along the way they finally reach their destination…. with a less than stellar impression.

"The innkeeper wasn't kidding Wendy. It does look like bad guy hideout." Natsu says to the tired sky maiden.

"Let's just get this over with." Carla interrupts the conversation. "I'm already tired of this blue tomcat sleeping on me."

"I'll keep an eye on the Exceed. Just do your best Natsu!" Wendy gives him thumbs up.

"Got ya covered Wendy I'll be sure to give you a bed tonight!" Natsu returns the thumbs up and goes inside the damaged inn.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's only good at beating things up." Carla says to the group.

"Alright, who's the guy I need to beat up to get a room for the night?" Natsu crunches his knuckles as all the "guests" gather their attention to him. There was no formal "front lobby" for this "inn" it just

"Kid do you have any idea what you just walked into" one of the employees just finished cleaning one of the beer mugs and puts it away behind the bar counter. "A room only goes to the strongest fighter here at the Brawler's Hideout."

"That's fine by me I'm going to make sure none of you are left standing after this is over!" Natsu's bold declaration only serves to fire up the patrons even more as their eyes lock on to the dragon slayer.

"Then prove your worth Kid!" Was all the man shouted before the bar erupted into total chaos! Natsu's smug grin only served to add more enemies as each patron threw their fist at Natsu, only to counter and throw his attacker into another patron with extreme force. He punches the next patron in the stomach and goes down without a fuss.

"If this is all you guys got then that room is a piece of cake!" Natsu continues to stoke the fires of the patrons to get them to be a challenge but it only served to make things easier for the dragon slayer to defeat them. It wasn't long before he made quick work of the patrons, as they all groan on the floor with tables overturned, beer and ale spilt all over the floor.

Natsu achieved an easy victory despite the efforts of all the patrons ganging up on him.

"Come on guys give me a real challenge here." Natsu says to the beaten patrons. "I think I'll be taking that

"Oh I think this will even the odds human." Natsu sees balls roll around him and releases a gas around the room. "Damn you using cheap tricks you bastard!" Natsu realizes the gas has a strong effect on his sense of smell and it is numbing his senses little by little. The gas is also affecting his alertness and is fighting the urge to fall asleep. He tries to break for the door with what little willpower he has left but vaguely sees Wendy and the two exceeds slung on their captive's back.

"What have you done to them!?" Natsu is infuriated at their unconscious state and runs at the person to set them free. His attempts to do so fail as he is kicked in the face by the person holding Wendy and is sent flying into a table. He could only glimpse a shadow coming towards him as he falls unconscious to the gas's effects.

* * *

"Where- where am I?" Natsu slowly comes back to consciousness when he hears a voice that utters his name. Natsu discovers that he is tied up to a mast feeling drained as he

"Natsu! Natsu are you okay?" Wendy utters into the night.

"Yeah just a damn headache" Natsu says to her. "Where are we Wendy?"

"I don't know Natsu." Wendy says to him sadly. "It looks like we're on a ship."

"Wait did you just say a ship?" Natsu asks her as he remembers that he has motion sickness. "That's odd how come I'm not affected by it? Nevermind that, where's Carla and Happy?"

"They must be somewhere else." Wendy keeps looking around with whatever limited mobility she has to scan her surroundings. "They weren't tied up with us."

"Why can't we get out of here? This rope should be burned off right now, but I can't…. get any flames out!"

"It's the rope Natsu! The rope is cancelling out our magic abilities!"

"Damn they made something like this?" Natsu tried to force himself free using his strength but Wendy stays still keeping her head afloat and collected

"Natsu please save your strength. We can't get out of these ropes." She calmly advises Natsu as she even tried to break them free of the ropes that bind them. "We shouldn't try to break free…..not just yet anyways."

Natsu and Wendy stop talking as their hearing picks up footsteps coming from stairs of their prison.

"Nhi-han ungulioth shien anitha." A man speaks in his native tongue to the befuddled dragon slayers. He stands above them from the bridge of the ship his face obscured by the darkness with little light shown by the moon.

"We can't understand what you're saying." Natsu angrily says to the figure as still struggles to get out of his wrappings

"I'm sorry I am so used to speaking in the Faeric tongue that I forgot you are human."

He shows himself to the dragon slayers showing his small stature and winged ears. His only difference is that instead of white they are black.

"How do you know we're human?"

"If you're trying to feign stupidity with me human it isn't working. If the ears didn't say much about you then the way you give off the energy inside you is another indicator of your humanity."

"You can see energy?" Natsu asks the Faerie.

"Of course we can human. Unlike the Elves who are in tune with nature, we're in tune with the soul and the energy inside it; which gives way to magic cancelling items like the rope you are tied up with." The man gives a simple explanation on the rope and his species' power.

"Who are you sir?" Wendy asks the person.

"I am just a simple captain of a simple ship. He remains focused on the task at hand of interrogating Natsu and Wendy. "What I want to ask you is how come over half of my crew is severely wounded in your brawl?"

"I have a name Faerie." Natsu says to the Faerie bluntly. "Second I heard that you had to fight to get a room, and we needed a place to bunk in. I won and then I get backstabbed for only following the damn terms!"

Natsu is suddenly slapped and punched in the face by two arms connected to one side. The being was taller than the Faerie Captain and from Natsu could see that he was faerie captain's first mate. "You sure have a lot of nerve talking to the captain like that, human."

"Why don't you untie me and find what I can really do you four-armed freak." Natsu smirked at the first mate. If there is anything that Natsu would be good at is knowing how to piss people off.

"Why You-"

"ENOUGH!" the Faeric captain says aloud. "What you were led to believe was a misconception we created." The captain says to Natsu and Wendy. "We use it as a form of recruiting to my crew. The fighters you saw in the bar were members and we are now short on manpower because of you!" He points to Natsu as he vents his anger and frustration.

Wendy decides to take advantage of the situation in order to keep Natsu calm and awake. "Please we just needed a place to stay. We just arrived in town, and we don't have anywhere else to go." Wendy pleaded with the captain to let them slide.

"I have no problem with letting it slide as it was a misunderstanding on your part. We would have whipped you both for your insubordination. " The Faerie says to Wendy. "However we do have rules and both you and the idiot are officially apart of the crew now."

Wendy and Natsu were crestfallen at the idea of being forced into a crew. They look at the Faerie captain and he smiles at them. "I will give you a small test to prove that you can leave. It is a tradition we do as a form of celebration." He walks around the mast and looks at Natsu and Wendy "You must defeat me and four of my strongest warriors in battle. If you win then you are well of course free to go. Should you lose you and your partners must serve must serve me forever."

He snaps his finger and to their surprise Happy and Carla are tied on a rope beneath Natsu and Wendy.

Natsu's rage seeped through the anti-magic ropes as his flames start to burn away the ropes little by little.

"I'll do it." Natsu says to him. "I'll fight you for our freedom." Natsu says to the man.

"Good. As of now I welcome you aboard The Vermillion." He turns to his first mate and says to him "Akripha make sure our competitors and their pets have a suitable place to stay for the next 2 nights."

"Yes captain" Akripha says to his captain.

"Hey I'm ready to fight you right now!" Natsu squirms around as he continues to break free from the ropes.

"I wouldn't say that since you are tied up at the moment." The Faeric Pirate continued his explanation. "It gives you time to mentally and physically prepare yourself. On the third day the challenge will begin. By then I would expect you to be at your best."

"Fine, either way I'm still kickin your butt in the end captain!" Natsu affirms this to him.

"Oh? Well then I'll be looking forward to it human." He waves his hand to signal his release to the release of Natsu and Wendy. His impulsivity kicking in, Natsu punches Akripha and staggers him only for Akripha to retaliate and knock Natsu unconscious again.

"Natsu!" Wendy runs to his side to check if he's okay.

"May I remind you that my rules WILL be respected on this ship." The captain sternly addresses his men before returning his attention to the two dragon slayers. "Now you must get some sleep and rest. You must be tired from your travelling. When 3 days comes I will face you once more."

Natsu Wendy Happy and Carla we're thrown into the brig of the ship. It was the only brig cell they had as they reserved the one across from them for crew members who were insubordinate to the first mate. Natsu is sitting down alongside Wendy while Carla and Happy went to bed early due to exhaustion.

* * *

"Damn I can't believe that guy. His first mate is pretty damn strong." Natsu says while talking to Wendy. "He's gonna be one hell of a fun fight. I'm all fired up now!"

"Yeah!" Wendy says out loud much to the disturbance of the crew upstairs. They stomped their foot on the floor to tell them to quiet down. Both Natsu and Wendy started chuckling to themselves as their exceed companions slept quietly across from them. She goes over to Natsu to heal the bruise that is on his eye out of habit that she developed over the past few weeks.

"Natsu" Wendy looks at Natsu wondering how he feels on the inside about the whole situation.

"Yeah Wendy" Natsu replies back as he can feel her magic heal his bruise.

"How do you feel about this whole journey were on?" Wendy asks Natsu "I mean I know why I-I just want to"

"I understand… I think?" Natsu tries to force the words to come out of his mouth. "You want to know my feelings about what we're doin right?"

"Yes exactly." She continues to heal the bruise and continues her job as Natsu's healer.

"Honestly it's somethin that gotta be done. I can't really complain cause it's something I chose to do." Natsu continues to let the words roll off his tongue as he said what was on his mind having a steady flow to his reason. "Igneel asked this from me so I gotta do what he tells me to do. He's my dad after all."

"Hmm" Wendy continues to look at him as if she was trying to figure out the underlying meaning in his straightforward response.

"Come on Wendy I know you're looking at me like I got some kind of hidden feeling about it, but I don't have anything to hide especially not from you." Natsu says to her calmly. "We're in this together right? So we gotta trust each other."

"I see now." Wendy says to him, but her relief doesn't belay the growing nervousness of Natsu's safety nor her feelings that he feels like he made a mistake.

"Do you regret-"Wendy tries to ask the question that has long been on her mind as she stops healing Natsu letting his body do the rest.

"Regret what?"- Natsu asks what the next part of her sentence was.

"It's nothing. We should really get some sleep. Goodnight Natsu." She lies down and sleeps on the other side of Natsu.

"Goodnight Wendy." Natsu Smiles and for the rest of the night their cell remained quiet and peaceful.

* * *

After three days of rest and recovery, Natsu and Wendy stand aboard the deck of the Vermillion with determined looks in their eyes.

"So you going to honor what you said?" Natsu asks the captain one more time. "It will save us from having to ram your ship into the ground."

The captain laughs heartily and says "I would love to see you try. It will give me great entertainment. I always honor my word Natsu."

"You better Faerie."

"So who do I presume is going first, you?" He points at Natsu.

"Yeah I'm going first."

"No captain, I will be going first." Wendy suddenly speaks up and says what's on her mind. "I have decided to help fight with Natsu. So I will take your first opponent."

"Such bravado Miss Wendy but are you so sure you can handle the fights to come?"

"I'm a mage of Fairy Tail so I have to give it my all. I won't lose to the likes of you!" Her fierce determination is shown in her fighting stance. Her chocolate eyes narrowed as she prepares for her opponent to come into the ring

"Don't fight Wendy!" Carla yells at her as she walks into the circle "I need you to heal when the fighting gets bad!"

"Carla don't try to stop me." Wendy looks at Carla and says to her "I can still heal and fight."

"She's right Wendy don't do it. We need you as a healer in case if Natsu is severely injured." Happy adds to the conversation

"Natsu needs to save his strength. I'll handle a few battles until he's ready."

"Don't child we need you on the sidelines. You can't fight!"

"If I can't fight this battle how can I keep my promise to help protect him?"

Carla becomes more frustrated at her lack of thinking. She turns her attention towards Natsu thinking he could get her to back out of the fight.

"Do something Natsu!" Carla says "She's going to get herself hurt out there!"

Natsu felt her determination as he watched her prepare herself for battle. In his mind he doesn't want her to fight, but after seeing Wendy do his best for him he made up his mind on how to proceed on his course of action.

"Wendy!" Natsu yells out to the young dragon slayer as she turns her attention to him.

"Yes Natsu?"

"Kick his ass."

Wendy smiles at him and gives him thumbs up with Natsu returning the gesture.

"Natsu what are you saying?" Carla asks why Natsu chose to let her fight when hours ago he was willing to put her on the ark to go back home.

"Ya know I don't like this either Carla, but look at her." Natsu points at Wendy. "She's willing to fight. I can't deny her the right."

"But Natsu she's-"

"I don't want her to get hurt! You think I want her to fight?" Natsu whispers to the female exceed retaining his frustration and anger at her decision. "She means a lot to me and I want to keep her safe, but right now? Right now she needs us to believe in her; to believe that she can win. She may believe in herself now but what good is that gonna do if were worried about her?"

"Alright idiot you win, but don't you dare complain about how you'll be sore after this is all said and done."

"I won't, and I'll guarantee you that I won't moan about my pain Carla." Natsu smiles at her

"Tch whatever" Carla coldly looks away from Natsu. Her demeanor secretly hides her true support for Wendy's battle.

'I know she can win, but I can't help but be reasonable about how to play things out with this captain.' Carla thinks to herself yet again trying to figure out the motives of their "captive". 'I don't exactly trust what he says considering our circumstances. Something about the captain doesn't feel right. Why go through all this trouble just to free us? He wants something that can only be revealed through fighting.'

"Natsu we should be careful of how we fight." Carla says to him casually

"Why the hell not; we're fighting for our freedom here!"

"Think about it Natsu. Why else would he stage a tournament other than to fight for our freedom? The reason why he handpicked his strongest fighters is because he's testing us. If we reveal our full power he'll do something to make us lose or find a way to manipulate us. "

"How do you know all that?" Natsu asks the exceed for more answers regarding her plan.

"I once knew a guild hall that uses this "test" in order to leave the guild. No mage save for one has failed this challenge because the opponents who were stopping them from leaving we're S-class mages." Carla continued her explanation. "He's also a pirate and you shouldn't trust their word. I bet he's coming up with a way to counter our magic and control it."

"So what do we do? Hold back?"

"You're Fairy Tail mages; you have more than enough power to beat these flunkies." Carla smiles at Natsu as he looks at the female exceed. "Just be tactful and use your basic attacks nothing else that reveals what your power truly is."

"And what about Wendy; does she know?"

"Who's to say she doesn't know already? I have a feeling she's already ahead of us." Carla's serious look returns as she sees the first opponent step into the ring.

"The first match of today's test of freedom begins!" the captain says with a grandiose tone. His voice echoes throughout the ship as he stands on the rail where the helm is. "The first match is Wendy Vs Leas."

The two combatants stare each other down with fierceness in their eyes as they wait for the match to start.

'I have to prove myself to Natsu I can do this.' Wendy says to herself. 'I need to win this fight.

"Begin!"

* * *

**A/N: That's it for chapter 7! Sorry if it feels a little short! Anyway here are some foot notes for anyone who doesn't understand the setting or the races that are here.**

**Paradisium: The fabled lost continent of Earth-Land. Many legends told of it's existence but none we're able to find proof it exists. Legends also told of a war that supposedly destroyed the continent and all inhabitants leaving refugees to migrate to earth-land both man and creature alike.**

**Elves: One of the primary races of Paradisium. They are servants of nature and utilize magic to help the land. Their battle tactics rely more on augmenting their strength and using Sword and Bows as their primary attack. **

**Faeries: Another primary race of Paradisium. Their magic combines intelligence and magical energy to create skills need to help run a city. their size usually ranges from 4 ft to 4 ft 11, but what they make up for in size they utilize it in technological advancement made to their cities. **

**Please also check out Cardboard Pixie's completed works as well! Until the next chapter please keep on reading! **

**RIP Cardboard Pixie**


	8. Tournament on the Vermillion

**Hi guys I am back from the somewhat crazy life of school! Currently on break right now but am about to kick up another term to catch up on classes! So if you don't hear from me in awhile, that is the reason. Aside from what I'm doing, I changed this story's name (for distinguishing purposes). Plus I do like the way it sounds. So be expecting the title change to follow the next two stories. **

** I like to personally thank people who have followed my story and left a comment follow or favorite. It does make me feel relieved that you guys like the work I put out on this site, so many thanks to all! Now lets get on with chapter 8 of Dragonic Destiny: The Flames of Hope**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, otherwise it would have went differently.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Duel on the Vermillion

* * *

'_The rules are simple. You will fight in this arena that encompasses the mast you were tied to, all the way to the other side of the deck. You will see it upon your release tomorrow.' Akripha looks at them straight in the eyes and clears his throat to say the next set of rules. 'If you are knocked out or can't continue the match you are eliminated, if you get a ring out you are eliminated. You the challengers are expected to face the opponent that the Captain chooses. That is all the rules we offer.' After Akripha explains the rules he leaves the brig to let Natsu prepare for his challenge. _

Natsu, Carla and Happy were in the midst of the crowd; gathered around the mast where they were just tied up only 3 days ago. The arena in which they were fighting in consisted of said mast with a circle drawn to represent the arena. The circle was large enough for two combatants to move around but too small to do long elaborate movements.

"Do you think Wendy will be okay Carla?" Happy asks the female exceed.

"Only time will tell. These series of matches are meant to test endurance of the challenger, so she must keep her guard up at all times." Carla knew from books that this type of tournament can get deadly if the challenger lets their guard down slightly.

Carla then looks at Natsu who is sweating bullets as the fight continues in its ferocity. Natsu could only observe Wendy's fight with adrenaline pumping through his veins. His worry for his comrade overtaking his belief in her victory.

"Are you THAT worried Mr. Savior?" Carla plays with him as she oserves the sweat marks trickle down Natsu's face. "Was that speech you told me earlier just a bluff?"

"No I ain't worried." Natsu tries to pass it off, but the Exceeds quickly saw through the façade.

"You're lying again Natsu." Happy flatly says to his friend. "It's written on your face."

"So what if it is!" Natsu retaliates back with frustration. "Ah just forget it!"

Carla used this opportunity to lighten the mood by calling out the dragon slayer on his worry. "Have a little faith in your protégé Natsu. She takes after your example."

"What's a protégé?" Natsu asks her out of ignorance.

"Ugh nevermind" Carla's attempt to lighten the mood only backfires in her face as Natsu doesn't understand a word she said. Carla returns her gaze to the battle and smiles in embarrassment.

"You know" Carla begins to speak as she sees Wendy dodge Leas's attacks; "It's thanks to you she came this far as a person."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asks the exceed with inquisitive eyes. "Why do I matter?"

"In Cait Shelter, she always dreamed of meeting the fabled Salamander. She always wanted to meet a fellow dragon slayer like herself. She would always recite your name until she knew it from memory."

"That's funny Carla" Happy says to Carla. "Wendy remembers who you are, but you couldn't even remember her name Natsu." Happy casually interrupts their conversation.

"Yeah, very funny Happy" Natsu gave a sour look to his friend and made a gesture to silently shut up.

"When I told her about my vision, she was so insistent on following your trail that she forgot to tell any of the members where she was going."

"Is that why you wanted to come along too?" Natsu smirks at female exceed. "I'm thinking you're getting all warm and fuzzy on us Carla."

"Don't toy with me you idiot!" Carla's blush only serves to add to the laughter that is coming from Natsu and Happy. "Even though I was the one who had the vision, she was the one who really wanted to help you. Before, she wouldn't even think of doing something like this; now she's here willing to fight."

"Hell yeah" Natsu yells out loud "You got this Wendy! Don't give up!"

'You may not know it Natsu, but she really looks up to you. Ever since Cait Shelter and Edolas, she always strived to be like you. Don't let her down.' Carla reflected on all the times she cried and ran away while she was in Cait Shelter and how she improved when she joined Fairy Tail. 'Wendy has grown far more than anyone could ever believe.'

* * *

Wendy could only dodge the Leas's forceful attacks as he gained the offensive, leaving her no more room to dodge despite her small frame. She felt the floor beneath her vibrate strongly as she dodges his attacks.

'I feel the wind in that attack. He's strong.' Wendy assesses her situation and tries to gain momentum but realizes he's pushing her to a corner she can't fight from.

'I'm running out of room if I don't do something about this person; I'll get knocked out of the ring.'

"You can do this Wendy! Don't give up!" Natsu yells out to her in support.

Wendy felt inspiration from Natsu's words, and observes her surroundings; she sees the mast at the corner of the ring. She analyzes the lines and comes up with a brilliant plan to overtake her opponent.

"Fast wind that runs through the heavens….. VERNIER!" Seeing the opening in between Leas legs she makes a dive for the open ground giving her opponent a bonus hit to the coconuts by accident.

"OWWWW!" Yelled Leas as he held his "region" before screaming in pain again after his weapon (which is a heavy hammer) dropped on his feet; it was the sign that Wendy needed before she could proceed to the next phase of her plan.

"I'm sorry Mr. Leas." Wendy apologizes to her opponent before she yells "Sky Dragon's Roar!"  
Leas unleashes his strike after recovering from his mishap. The force of her blast was powerful enough to stagger the gigantic warrior a few feet away from her.

"Well whatever it is you tried to do kid, it didn't work. I'm still here." Vikas beats his chest proudly to show he didn't do any damage to him.

"It wasn't damage I was going for." She points to his right foot as she says to her opponent.

Leas looks at his foot and realizes it is out of the ring. "But but-"

"Leas is out of the ring! The victor goes to Miss. Wendy!" the captain proclaims to the crowd.

Most of the crew wanted Leas to win but they couldn't help but applaud Wendy for her use of strategy and tactics against Leas. Most of the crew heckled Leas for losing to a girl, and insulted the fact that he lost by a ring out.

Natsu was elated at her victory. His legs dancing around and proclaims at the top of his lungs "ALRIGHT!"

The captain applauds her battle with Leas and speaks to her highly "You're resourcefulness is commendable young miss. Instead of directly confronting Leas, your strategy of using Leas's own weight against him, is something I have never seen in a fight before." His voice however changes its tune as he looks at Wendy; his eyes looking into her soul to see if her resolve will waver.

"Your fight is far from over. Now, how will you fare against someone who is similar to you?"

He signals to a person who is of the same height as Wendy. He has the appearance of a kid, but his ears indicated that he was of the faerie race.

'I can't underestimate the people of the Vermillion. From the way this crew member carries himself he has experience in fights.'

"You will now face Vilkas: A fellow Faerie like me and is also the ship's medic." The captain says to Wendy. "He is also our fastest fighter. Let's see how you fare against him."

Wendy is thrown back into the fight as she resumes her fighting stance. Vilkas just stands motionlessly as the captain raises his hand and drops it down with force, signifying the match has begun. Vilkas fades from view as he reappears in front of Wendy in a few seconds. Wendy could only react as Vilkas lands a punch to her face and rushes her swiftly; his appearance looking nothing more than an aggressive whirlwind.

'Gah he's fast I couldn't even observe him long enough.' Wendy could only put her hands up in a defensive position and he continues to pressure her into defeat.

"Arms x Vernier!" Wendy yells out; her hands turn light blue and she no longer staggers against the onslaught. She stays rooted and surprises her opponent with a strong force of wind.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" It staggers Vilkas from his barrage and loses his footing against the attack, but regains his momentum and fires a kick that cuts through the air and hits Wendy with force to throw her off her feet and falls face first onto the floor of the ship. She recovers but is left staggered in the face of his attack. Vilkas rushes to close the gap but Wendy's quick thinking pushes herself to the side and punches him with her vernier infused hand.

'This is getting bad. The more I go head on with this person the more I become exhausted.' Wendy continues to dodge and counter most of Vilkas strikes. 'I can't stop midway during the attack to inhale otherwise it will leave me open. I still have a good amount of magic left for Armor x Vernier, and I'm good for one more wing attack and roar. It isn't much, but if I can find an opportunity, I can make it happen.'

Vilkas does another kick that cuts through the air, and sends two slices to the young mage. Both shots hit Wendy in the chest and knock her down again. She gets up only to be attacked close range by the speedy Vilkas. She rolls toward the edge of the arena, with scratches and dirt covering her body. She gets up but her arms shake; her legs tremble, and she coughs out a little blood.

"Why do you get up child?" For the first time Vilkas speaks to Wendy. "You know you are outclassed in terms of magical power, yet why fight a losing battle?"

Wendy calmly says as she struggles to get up. "A friend of mine always tells me. The fight ain't over til it's over. As long as I stay up the fight still goes on." She gets back on her feet despite the effort it took her just to stand.

"Then let me end your persistence right here." Vilkas rushes her yet again but this time Wendy was prepared for his barrage.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She cries out with conviction. She had to make the next attack count otherwise she would not have much energy.

Vilkas braces himself for the attack. As he feels the roar hit him, Vilkas realizes that compared to her last roar, this one wasn't as powerful.

"Arms X Vernier X2" she put all of her energy into her arms, as it glows blue rushes to Vilkas before she bent her fingers and glared at her opponent before unleashing her final attack.

"Sky Dragon's WING ATTACK!" The force of her wing attack rocks Vilkas and throws him into the crowd that softens his blow. The attack was enough to knock down a section of the crowd.

Satisfied with her performance, Wendy collapses on her knees exhausted and spent. She tries to eat more air but couldn't open her mouth to restore her strength.

'Is this all I can do? 'She feels tears form behind her eyes, but quickly wipes her tears with her arm and rises again to face the crowd once more.

"Wendy is once again the victor" The captain declares to the crowd. Amazed with the spectacle that Wendy defeated two opponents in a row the crew cheered and people cheer for both contestants and for the amazing fight.

As the crowd simmers, the captain turns his attention to the victor and says, "Wendy, you have defeated two opponents; as your performance is commendable I will give you one chance to walk away unless-"

Before the Captain could finish his sentence, Wendy falls back; her last energy spent on standing.

"WENDY!"

Natsu, Happy and Carla scurry towards her as she hit the floor with a thud. Carla checks for her pulse praying the worst case scenario won't happen and sighs in relief.

"She's going to be okay." Happy and Carla sigh in relief, while Natsu takes her into his arms and carries her out of the small arena.

"Hey Wendy, you did great out there." Natsu softly says to Wendy.

"I….. failed…. you" Wendy mutters to him. She falls unconscious with a small tear in her eye; Natsu silently wipes the tear and walks away from the arena, and places her down on the floor. Disregarding what she said Natsu lays her down with Carla and Happy fluttering over her.

"Alright time for me to fight!" Natsu proclaims to the crowd. "Happy, stay with Wendy and Carla, this won't take long." Natsu grins and cracks his knuckles as he walks into the ring again and turns his attention to the captain.

* * *

"I'm gonna step in now captain. I'll take over for Wendy." Natsu talks to captain casually.

The captain merely nods at the decision, and sends in his next best opponent.

"As a person stepping in for the young miss, I hope you do not disappoint." The captain says to him sternly.

"I never disappoint." Natsu was no longer playful now he was serious, more serious than he has ever been in his life. He saw how hard Wendy tried to fight now he had to return the favor.

'I saw how hard you fought Wendy; I'm going to do my best for you!' Remembering bits and pieces of her fight Natsu remembers her determination and the strength of getting back up again. 'For what you did out there, I ain't about to be shown up by you. I won't lose!'

"Please bring in the next opponent!" The captain tells his remaining fighters to prepare and volunteer for the next round.

Natsu looks to his left, and sees an elf no taller than him enter the ring.

"So you're the one who dissed the captain." The combatant cracks his bones and gets his gloves out.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you to a pulp" says the fighter as he didn't wait for the match to commence.

"You talk too much." He ignites his hand and punches him in the gut knocking him out easily. Natsu takes the fighter and throws him over his shoulder. The elf flies over the crowd and hits the deck with a crash as he falls to the deck.

"Anyone else" Natsu looks at the captain with a serious gaze.

The captain for the first time begins to sweat profusely and fear his power. 'What is he?' the captain looks into his eyes to see his soul. He sees images of the younger Natsu and Igneel together. 'You can't be.'

The captain manages to shake himself out of his thoughts and says, "I believe, you will fight my first mate now. Akripha take your place in the ring!" The captain points to the ring and Akripha takes his assigned spot.

"I told that idiot to take it easy." Carla says out loud as she continues to watch over Wendy.

"This is Natsu at his weakest." Happy comments as he treats Wendy's injuries "Natsu is a natural warrior. Even if he doesn't use much magic, he can still fall back on his strength which is what did most of the work in that one punch. The flame was just for show."

Carla was not only amazed but her eyes showed terror at Natsu's unparalleled strength. She knew he was strong without his magic but never realized the full extent of his physical capabilities.

'Hopefully it will be enough to power through this without having to reveal his full strength.'

"Besides he's not that kind of fighter; he fights with pure wit rather than pure strength. He's that experienced in combat to know how his opponent works in case you didn't really notice."

Happy finishes the last of Wendy's injuries and flies to observe the battle between Natsu and Akripha.

* * *

"Finally I'm gonna pay you back for the punch you overgrown four arm piece of crap!"

"We'll see about that young human." Without waiting for the signal Akripha starts to wail on Natsu, but blocks every single shot that Akripha throws at him. Natsu catches the last shot and counters with a blow to the Akripha's gut.

"Argh" Akripha lets out a brief reaction to the pain he receives, and Natsu seizes his opportunity to continue his assault upon the Vishnian.

'I can't back down to this asshole no matter what.' Natsu unleashes his fury and shows no restraint against the Vishnian.

Akripha manages to counter a blow from Natsu and counters with two of his fists. The blow stuns Natsu and manages to halt Natsu's barrage, giving Akripha the momentum to knock Natsu to the ground.

Unfazed by his opponent's attack, Natsu immediately jumps to attack his opponent again this time with a flame fueled kick to the face.

"Gwah!" Akripha yells in pain.

"This isn't over not by a long shot four arms!" Natsu gives him an uppercut to the chin; despite the energy Natsu uses in his attack, the Vishnian is still resilient to all of Natsu's strikes.

"You're pretty tough there." Natsu then smirks at the Vishnian showing his vigor and spirit, "I'm giving you all I got now."

"Is that the best you can really do? I expected you humans to be able to at least give me some sort of challenge." Mildly unimpressed, Akripha continues to look down on the mage for his "strength" only to be surprised by Natsu punching him with an iron fist to his face.

"You shouldn't judge me or my power; I've defeated things that are scarier looking than you!" Natsu loudly proclaims to his opponent.

The Vishnian smiles sinisterly as he grabs Natsu by the waist and slams him into the deck again. He forcefully turns him face up as the Vishnian punches Natsu on the ground. He takes one of his arms and strangles Natsu as his hands start glowing gray.

"Agh" Natsu manages to squeak out.

"Now sit still human boy." The Vishnian begins his assault on the Dragon Slayer; with his punches doing damage to Natsu's face. As Akripha gets into his 15th punch, Natsu channels his fire into his mouth and spews out flames to distract and throw him off guard. Finally free, Natsu is only enraged at his opponent for his tactics.

"Beating up an opponent when they're on the ground? That's just boring!" Natsu ignites his fists once more and says, "I'll show you how a real fighter throws it down!"

Igniting his fists, Natsu punches Akripha and staggers him for 5 seconds and gives Natsu the opening he needs as he gives him an uppercut to the chin and says "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

He follows up with another attack saying "'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Akripha feels the heat from Natsu's fire magic burn his face; Natsu rushes him and uses Akripha's body as a springboard to lift himself up into the air. The force of Natsu's push forces the Vishnian to the ground; as he sees Natsu's silhouette covering the sun he sees a small but bright light coming from Natsu's body. Akripha realizes that as the light came closer and closer that this was an attack meant to put him down for good.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" Natsu roars in anger as the impact.

"AGHHHHH" Akripha shouts in pain of the fire dragon slayer's wrath.

Natsu falls down onto the arena floor and begins to shout in fury at his fallen opponent.

"How do you like that four arms!" Natsu grins joyfully at his most recent victory. "I told you not to underestimate me!"

Akripha is unconscious; his arms are posted to the floor and his body is unmoving.

"I don't believe it, the first mate lost to a human." A bystander calls out to the scene that is playing out before his eyes.

"This is a first; the first mate almost never loses a battle this easily" Another of the crew speaks out on Akripha's defeat.

"This kid might not be so bad in fighting after all." One crew member says to himself

"He's a monster!" Another yells in fear and terror.

There was dissent amongst the crowd as to whether to commend Natsu, or condemn him for beating the first mate easily.

"Enough!" The captain yells out to calm his crew. "Natsu has won fairly against Akripha"

It was now or never; at last the final challenge is in captain gazes at Natsu with determination and spite. Though he had respect for his power, the captain holds minor contempt at Natsu's strong will and tendency for breaking the rules on his ship.

"Now you face me Natsu." The Captain steps from his seat and floats to the arena; he retrieves his whip that a crew member was holding for him.

"I don't know who you are Natsu, but I will defeat you."

"Then back it up Captain." Natsu moves his fingers taunting the captain "If you can give me the challenge then I will respect you."

The Captain and Natsu stare each other down as a way of sizing one another. They see the passion burning through their eyes and realize that this fight will truly test their resolve.

Before the Captain and Natsu begin their duel, something hits the starboard side and shakes the ship. Natsu sees a glowing ball travelling straight towards the Captain and uses a Dragon's Roar to deflect it at the last second.

"You" the Captain says before being interrupted by the lookout.

"Captain! We have trouble!"

"What is it? This better be good!" The captain yells to his subordinate "I had something almost hit me so if it has to do something with the attack"

Natsu suddenly sniffs the air and says "I recognize this scent. It's-"

They suddenly hear a screeching in the sky and see an army of winged creatures descend upon them.

"WYVERNS!"

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 8! Chapters 9 and 10 will be a two parter and the first skirmish between Natsu's group and the Dragon's Army. This will end one third of Arc I. Until the next chapter keep reading guys!**


End file.
